Love in Flames
by Uber-Shadow
Summary: The painful story of Sora, who is ridiculed when his girlfriend commits suicide and he is blamed for it. Depression haunts him as he battles to overcome it, But will he be able to hold on? COMPLETED!
1. What Was Once Good

**This story is written with Kingdom Hearts characters set in an AU. Rated due to some graphic scenes, please no flames. Criticism accepted. Enjoy.**

**Love in Flames**

**Chapter 1: What Was Once Good**

Sora felt his fist clench tightly around the phone. His throat was sore from yelling, his eyes rimmed with tears. He was breathing heavily. There was heavy breathing on the other side of the line. "Well?" Rachael's angry voice came over the phone. "Anything more you want to yell at me?" Soras fist tightened even more, and he felt another yelling fit coming on.

Taking several deep breaths he said as calmly as he could, "No Rachael, I have nothing more to yell at you." Rachael gave a sniff and said coldly, "Good, cause it's not my fault. You have no right to yell at me!" Feeling his anger build one more Sora replied, "How don't I? I haven't done anything wrong!" "What haven't you done wrong?" Rachael yelled back angrily, then hung up.

Sora sat there breathing heavily, still clutching the phone. He didn't understand why this was happening. Rachael didn't seem to even have a reason to be going off at him. She never seemed to have a reason anymore. It was just arguing non stop. Whether there was any reason behind these arguments Sora doubted he would ever know. Rachael seemed to insist on not telling him what these arguments were about, simply stating that he did 'everything'.

Sora heard his mobile go off and saw the caller id. Rachael was calling. He answered rather coldly. It was the usual pattern after an argument. Rachael apologized for what she said, apparently she knew she was wrong. She asked if they could still see each other the next day. Even though Sora knew he shouldn't, he agreed. Then they both hung up.

Rachael sat on the lounge sulking. Sora stood in the kitchen fuming. He didn't know why he had ever agreed to see her today. All that had happened was more arguing took place. That's all that happened anymore, they argued. Sora was sick of it.

"Sora." Rachael said. Sora looked up angrily. "I'm sorry," "Yeah I know what you're going to do." Sora said angrily before she could continue. "You're going to start apologizing for it all. Say you know you're wrong, but then tomorrow or maybe even tonight, we will argue again. And again it will be over some stupid reason."

Rachael stared at Sora after saying this. She put her head down and Sora sighed heavily. "There's a voice you know." Sora looked up when Rachael said this. "I always hear it. It tells me things. It's why I react a lot like I do. I try to push it out, but it doesn't go away." Sora watched Rachael very closely. Her posture had changed quite a bit now. She was saggy, almost as if there was some weight on her shoulders pulling her down.

Sora shook his head. "Voices make you do it? Rachael, that sounds a bit silly. But, I care about you enough to take this seriously. It's not hard to block it out. You can do it." Rachael smiled lightly at this. She then excused herself and went to the bathroom. Sora put his head in his hands. He wished things were like the way they were when they first met. Back when they both seemed to care about the other.

**Start Flashback**

Sora checked himself for the 30th time in his mirror. He was just considering changing again for the 10th time, when the doorbell rang. Rachael was here, there was no time to change now. He reviewed himself in the mirror once more and went to the door. He took a deep breath and opened it.

Rachael's long brown hair shone and seemed to match her brilliant eyes as her hair hung down below her shoulders. She wore a brilliant white short sleeve top, which was quite tight that seemed to emphasize her already large bust. She wore a short denim miniskirt, and black thongs on. She wore an assortment of bracelets, rings, necklaces and a nice blue pair of earrings.

Sora was so taken back by how beautiful she was it took several seconds for him to actually speak. "Hey Rachael," he said rather quickly, "Why don't you come in?" Rachael flashed a wonderful smile and said, "Hi, thanks." She lightly passed by, and Sora caught whiff of a wonderful perfume that he wished would stay in his nostrils forever.

This was their 4th date. Well it wasn't so much of a date. Rachael was simply coming to Sora's house to hang out. Sora gave her a quick tour. Then they sat down, they talked non-stop, watched T.V. They laughed and smiled. Sora didn't want the day to end and he couldn't imagine how it could get any better.

Rachael reached forward and lightly placed her hand on Sora's leg, rubbing it slightly. Sora felt himself go extremely red in the face, and there was also a slight twitching from an area he really hadn't expected. He looked up into Rachael's eyes who said, "I really like you Sora. I enjoy spending time with you, I enjoy everything about you. I want to…I want to do everything with you."

Before Sora could even respond or consider exactly what she meant by this, Rachael leaned forward and kissed him passionately on the lips. Her right arm wrapped itself around his neck, while her left continued stroking his leg. His heart pumping a million miles a minute, Sora wrapped his arms around her waits and pulled her close. He could feel her chest against his, and his body tingled.

Without needing to say a word, both stood up and made their way to Sora's room not once breaking their connection. When they arrived they stood passionately kissing and allowed each others hands to explore their bodies. As Sora's hands went over Rachael's chest he felt himself getting excited. Rachael ran her hands over his body, panting heavily when taking breaths.

Then ever so slowly, they began to peel each others clothes off. They removed the clothes delicately, yet still with an obvious sign of passion. Soon Sora found himself lightly stroking her naked chest, as both stood there completely naked. Then ever so slowly so Sora got tingles all over his body, Rachael moved her hand down.

**End Flashback**

Sora approached the bathroom door in a huff. Rachael had been in there for an abnormally large amount of time. _Either crying, or thinking of some new way to go off at me. _Sora thought to himself. Sora knocked hard on the door and said, "Come on Rachael, you've been in there forever."

There was no response. Sora knocked again, but once more there was no answer. He listened closely and heard nothing. No movement, no sign to even suggest anyone was in there. Sora felt an odd chill go down his spine. Banging the door again, it suddenly swung open slightly. Cautiously Sora opened the door, and stepped inside.

A yell escaped his lips and he launched himself to the ground. Rachael lay there with a pool of blood around here. The wounds on her wrist now virtually dry. Her eyes were wide open, trapped in a deathly stare. Sora shook her violently crying her name, but he knew she would not respond. Sora collapsed on the ground, covering him in her blood crying.

He spotted her mobile lying only a few feet away. It was lit up, and something was written on the screen. With a blood soaked hand, he picked it up and read the message:

_This is right. This is how it's meant to be. He told me this was what I was meant to do. Now all will be well. I did this for you, Sora._

**Please R&R, let me know what you think. Chapter 2 will be up soon.**


	2. The Beginning of Depression

**This story is written with Kingdom Hearts characters set in an AU. Rated due to some graphic scenes, please no flames. Criticism accepted. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: The Beginning of Depression**

Sora walked into Tafe staring straight ahead, not speaking a word. He headed straight to his classroom, and sat down outside. He still refused to utter a word. Flashes crossed his mind, and he flinched every time it happened. Soon running footsteps were heard, and Riku came skidding to a halt next to Sora.

"What the fuck happened!" Riku yelled. Sora did not move or respond. He simply stared straight ahead. "Sora, I just saw the news! What happened to Rachael?" Sora slowly turned his head and looked at Riku. Riku saw deep sorrow inside Sora's eyes. Then with obvious effort, Sora opened his mouth and said, "She killed herself."

Riku's face glazed over with shock. The bag dropped from his shoulder, and he fell down to his knees. As tears welled up in Riku's eyes, Sora turned back around and resumed staring at the wall. He felt empty. Alone. Almost as if nothing mattered anymore. He could hear Riku crying next to him, but he did not bother console him.

"Why did she do it?" Riku managed to say. Sora stared blankly ahead. It seemed a large weight was building over his shoulders. "Why the fuck did she do it?" Riku cried angrily. He grabbed Sora's shoulders and swung him round to face him. When Sora still refused to respond, Riku began to violently shake him. "What the fuck did you do?" he screamed.

Sora broke down and began to cry. This caused Riku to stop shaking him, but his grip on Sora's shoulders did not loosen. Sra found he couldn't stop. Tears poured out, and he found himself unable to speak. Gradually Riku let go of Sora, who slumped to the ground crying his eyes out. "How could this happen?" Riku said softly to himself. Sora just continued to cry.

Sora sat silently at his desk, typing without really knowing what he was writing. The teacher's words seemed a million miles away. Riku also sat silently next to him, both boys refusing to speak. Leon and Dante sat several seats down. They had continuously tried to get Sora to tell them what had happened. Now they sat at their desks, stony looks upon their faces.

When the class ended Sora got up quickly and walked out. Riku made to go after him, but simply stopped. Dante and Leon instantly jumped on Riku demanding to know what happened. "Watch the news tonight," Riku replied looking after Sora, "We will all hear the story then."

The next day Sora marched back into Tafe and once again sat himself in front of the classroom. He stared stonily ahead, determined not to speak to anyone. Suddenly Sora was hit from the side, and collapsed on the ground. He looked up to find an enraged Leon standing over him. "Why the fuck did you make her do it?" he screamed punching Sora again. Gasping for air as blood filled is mouth Sora managed to say, "Make her do what?"

"Make her kill herself!" screamed Leon aiming another punch. "The message she left! It said someone told her to do it. That she did it for you! You made her kill herself!" Sora tried to crawl away, but Leon grasped his shirt trying to drag him back. Leon screamed more, and tears and blood streamed down Sora's face.

Riku ran in and tore Leon back. "What the hell are you doing?" He yelled looking at the bloody Sora trying to crawl away again. "He killed her!" Leon yelled trying to break free of Riku's grip, "He made her do it!" Riku threw Leon to the side and said, "Get out of here Leon! GO!" Leon gave an enraged look at Sora, then stood up and ran out, punching a wall on the way.

Riku lightly mopped up the blood on Sora's face. Sora was still crying lightly, unable to comprehend why Leon had beaten him so. "Why?" Sora managed to say catching Riku by surprise, "Why did he do this?"

Riku sighed. "On the news last night, they showed the message Rachael left. She said someone told her to kill herself, then she said she killed herself for you. It sounded like….like you made her do it." Sora's jaw tightened, but the tears stopped flowing. "I did not."

"Are you sure?" Riku asked. Sora's eyes widened. He gaped at Riku in shock. "I don't mean you actually told her!" Riku said quickly, "But, did you do anything. I mean, did you say anything that would cause her to kill herself?"

Sora remained silent, his jaw clenched shut. Riku was about to give up when Sora spoke. "We argued. All the time. Just argued, over seemingly nothing. Just before she died, she told me she heard a voice. It told her things. I told her she could ignore it." Riku sat in silence after this. Sora wanted him to say something, to say it wasn't his fault. To reassure him. But Riku did not speak.

Instead he stood up and said in a quiet voice, "Come on. We're going to be late. As he walked out, Sora felt tears well up in his eyes again.

Dante also confronted Sora about Rachael. He like Leon, believed Sora had made Rachael kill herself. And they weren't the only ones. Everyone seemed to have seen the news. They talked in hushed whispers as Sora went past, and some even yelled out at him about how sick he was. Sora got punched several times, and many people claimed he should go to jail.

Sora felt himself falling away. He couldn't feel happy, he couldn't bring himself to smile at all. The only person who would speak to him was Riku. But even Riku had his doubts. Rachael had stated she had killed herself for Sora. What else could that mean? Riku found it difficult to believe Sora whenever he said it was a lie. But lie or not, Riku forced himself to stay by his best friends side.

Ante approached Riku angrily. "Why are you doing it?" he said. "Doing what?" Riku asked confused and a little put off. "Supporting him?" Dante roared back. "He made Rachael kill herself! Hell, he could have force her and written the note himself, his fingerprints were found all over it!"

Riku put his face in Dante's and said as calmly as he could, "I don't know why okay? All I know is I'm going to try and support my best friend as much as I possibly can!" With that Riku turned and walked away. Doubts were forming in his mind. Had Sora forced Rachael to kill herself? He didn't want to think this way, but what had really happened?

Sora lay in his bed not moving. He never wanted to leave his bed. He wished he could fall asleep and it all be just some kind of dream. Why did she kill herself? Was it the voice? Had it told her to kill herself, that everyone including him would be happier if she did? He closed his eyes and prayed. Why can't it all be a dream.

**Start Memory**

_Rachael stared at Sora after saying this. She put her head down and Sora sighed heavily. "There's a voice you know." Sora looked up when Rachael said this. "I always hear it. It tells me things. It's why I react a lot like I do. I try to push it out, but it doesn't go away." Sora watched Rachael very closely. Her posture had changed quite a bit now. She was saggy, almost as if there was some weight on her shoulders pulling her down._

**End Memory**

Sora shot up, fresh tears filling his eyes. She had killed herself because of him. Because of the fights they had. The voice had been telling her to kill herself, because of all the fights they has been having. But it was the voice, he hadn't made her. He had told her to ignore the voice. So was it really his fault?

He clutched at his pillow like it would save him from everything. Everyone was turning against him. Everyone seemed convinced he had killed her. But he hadn't She had killed herself. What he needed most now was support. The kind of support he had gotten when his parents died, but it just wasn't there. He curled himself up into a tight ball, willing himself to sleep. In his dreams, Rachael was still alive. In his dreams, he was still happy.

Riku was on his chair in his room, fidgeting constantly. He was waiting for the news to start, he wanted to see what had happened about Rachael's death. Doubts were still flitting across his mind, but he pushed them out as best as he could and waited intently for the news.

Finally after what seemed like ages it started. The opening news was something to do with politics. John Howard being stupid again of course. Then straight after that, Rachael's face appeared. Riku instantly shot forward and listened intently. Rachael's death certainly seemed like a suicide. In fact they were positive the cause of death was the self-inflicted wounds on her wrist. But there was something else.

The police were suspecting outside involvement. Because of Rachael's goodbye letter. They think someone may have coaxed her into killing herself. Suddenly Sora's face popped up on screen. The police were going to investigate his involvement. His name is mentioned in the note, they suspect he may have been the one to coax Rachael into her death.

Riku quickly shut off the T.V shaking slightly. Even the police seemed to think Sora did it. The doubts in Riku's mind sky-rocketed. Maybe it was possible. Maybe Sora did do it, but why?

Sora didn't even bother typing. He just sat there staring at his blank screen. Riku wasn't speaking to him, but had ignored him all morning. Sora's last and only hope for support was gone. He was truly alone now. Even the teacher seemed to blame him, taking no notice he was even there.

Sora heard the footsteps before they reached the door. He assumed they were students walking past. There was a knock at the door and Sora looked up along with everyone. Two police officers stood at the doorway. They looked stern, like something was happening.

The teacher approached quickly a worried look on her face. She exchanged silent words with them, and Sora could swear he saw a cop nod towards him. After a few more words, the teacher stepped back and the cops approached Sora. Stopping in front of him they said calmly, "Are you Sora?"

Sora, trembling with fear, simply nodded. Without hesitation one cop picked Sora up and handcuffed him. The other looked at Sora in the eyes and said, "Sora, you are under arrest for suspicion of involvement in Rachael Germaine's suicide." The cop proceeded to read Sora his rights, as they led him out of the room.

Sora looked back and caught a glimpse of the classroom. Everyone was talking quickly in hushed voices. Many seemed to have happy or triumphant looks on their faces. Dante and Leon were smirking at each other. Riku sat there, his face blank with shock. Sora gave him as pleading look, before they walked out the door, and Sora lost sight of them.

Riku sat there silently as many people in the classroom began to cheer. Many rushed to the window to watch Sora get put in the squad car. He had been arrested, for suspicion of making Rachael commit suicide. Riku had never wanted to truly believe that Sora could have done that. But now he had been arrested. How could Riku not think it possible now? What had Sora done?

**Bit longer, chapters will get longer as the story progresses. R&R please, chapter 3 will be up soon.**


	3. The End of Their Love

**This story is written with Kingdom Hearts characters set in an AU. Rated due to some graphic scenes, please no flames. Criticism accepted. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: The End of Their Love**

Sora was pushed violently into the cell, clutching his blankets. The guard shut the cell door and marched off. It was cramped, small and dank. A bunk bed lay to the right. Sora thanked God he was alone in this cell.

He placed his blankets on the top bunk, then sat down on the bottom bunk. He held back impending tears as best he could. He had been arrested for possibly making Rachael commit suicide. He began to tremble as tears formed around his eyes. Why was all this happening? Was he being punished for something that wasn't even his fault?

Sora laid himself down on the bed and shut his eyes. In some small way, he wished he was dead.

Riku couldn't understand what had happened. Dante and Leon sat nearby talking happily. They were glad Sora had been taken away. They were in fact discussing things they hoped would happen to him in jail. Sora was set to go to trial in 2 days. Dante and Leon seemed to hope he would get a life sentence.

Riku didn't listen to them but became lost in his own thoughts. He had been requested to come to the trial. Aside from Sora, Riku had been the closest to Rachael. He didn't want to go to the trial. He was scared what they would ask him. All his doubts were swimming in his head. He did not like to admit it, but his thoughts were slowly and gradually drifting to one conclusion. Sora killed Rachael.

Sora sat uncomfortably in the chair. His lawyer sat beside him shuffling papers. Sora glanced across at the prosecutor table. Rachael's family along with their lawyer sat there. Sora made to get eye contact with Mrs. Germaine, but she stared stonily ahead. Sora then turned and looked up at the Judges table.

Judge Parnip was shuffling through his own papers. Sora was sure he was looking through all the information for the case. Sora turned a round and looked behind him. He saw so many familiar faces. But there was one face in particular he was looking for.

Riku sat close to the back. He wasn't sure why, but he just didn't want to sit near Sora. He felt bad for doing so, but something told him to. Sora gave Riku a pleading look, but the silver haired boy avoided his eye. Sora turned sadly to face the front, as the Judge looked up at him.

"Sora, you are charged with the involvement in the suicide of Rachael Germaine. How do you plead?" Sora's lawyer rose and said, "We plead not guilty your honor." The Judge nodded, and the case began.

Riku left the court slightly shaken. The case had been harsh. Sora was accused roughly many times of assisting Rachael in her suicide. Everyone who was on the stand, seemed to believe Sora had done it. Yet there was no actual evidence aside from the text message to really support these claims. The case was reaching a stalemate. As of yet neither Riku or Sora had been called to the stand. Riku was not looking forward to the point when he would be.

Sora lay curled on his bunk. He had tears in his eyes, but he tried to hold back from crying. Everyone thought he had helped Rachael. Why did they think that way? Why was everyone so sure he had helped Rachael kill herself? He curled himself into an even tighter ball, hoping that it would all go away.

The door of his cell sprang open making Sora jump. A bulky, tattooed man walked in carrying his blankets. He looked up at Sora. He gave a smile and a grunt before seating himself on the bottom bunk. Sora trembled with fear. He was no longer alone in his cell. What would happen to him now?

Riku sat once again in the court room. Sora looked upset and near breaking point, shaking slightly. Riku had heard Sora was having a rough time in prison, something to do with his cell mate. Riku felt sorry for him, but at the same time had an odd feeling like he was almost happy Sora was suffering.

His thoughts drifted away as he heard the prosecutor stand. "Your honor, we call Riku to the stand." Riku froze, shocked that he was already being called. What would they ask him? What would he say? When the judge called Riku to come, he did as he was told. He walked quickly to the front, careful to avoid Sora's eyes. Riku climbed into the booth, and swore on the bible.

The prosecutor marched up to Riku and surveyed him with interest. Riku tried to stay calm, but he was quite sure his worry was showing. Soon the prosecutor said calmly, "Riku, you are a close friend of Sora, correct?" Riku simply nodded, hoping that would be enough. The prosecutor gave an understanding smile and said calmly, "How would you describe your relationship with Sora? In your own words."

Riku hesitated, and he could see the look of desperation on Sora's face. It was very distracting. "Well, he's my best friend." Sora smiled slightly. The prosecutor waited several seconds, then asked the question Riku was dreading. "You were a close friend of Rachael's as well, weren't you?" Swallowing hard, Riku nodded.

"How close were you? Would you consider her your best friend as well?" Riku swallowed again and said, "Yes. She was one of my best friends?" The prosecutor seemed to nod sympathetically, but there was a fire of determination in his eyes. "Obviously you're upset over her death," he said quickly, "Tell me Riku was Rachael acting strange at any point? Was there any sign of suicidal tendencies given to you?"

"No," Riku said shaking his head, "She never seemed suicidal." The prosecutor smiled like this was what he wanted to hear. "Was there anything ever wrong? Any sign that you believe could have lead to her suicide?" Riku shook his head and said, "No, she was always happy. I mean she was upset over the arguments but..." Riku slammed his mouth shut, but the prosecutor had a triumphant look on his face.

"Arguments? What arguments? And please do not forget you are under oath." Riku shook. He looked around the courtroom, looking desperately for any help. Sora had a panicked look on his face, fresh tears forming in his eyes. "They argued," Riku finally said hanging his head, "Sora and Rachael. She told me a week or two before she…you know. She was upset, she just wanted to talk about it. But there was no sign of her committing suicide!" Riku yelled this last sentence to make sure they understood.

The prosecutor nodded, then stated he had no further questions. The defense said they had no questions so Riku quickly climbed down and walked back to his seat. Sora gave him a pleading look, but once again Riku avoided his eye. When he sat down, Riku put his face in his hands. What had he just done?

Sora entered his cell, relieved to find his cellmate out. He quickly climbed to the top bunk, and covered himself in his sheets. He was done for. Why had Riku told them about the arguing? Now everyone seemed even more convinced he had made Rachael kill herself. He heard his cell door open, and he curled up even more.

His cell mate entered. Sora heard his heavy breathing as he stood by the bed. "Hey, little lamb." Sora shook, but refused to respond or emerge. The man stood there for a few minutes before giving a gruff laugh, "Be careful little lamb. Someone might be hungry."

As he sat down on the bottom bunk. Sora let a crying gasp escape his lips. What would happen to him?

_Sora backed down the hallway as Rachael approached him. She smiled, but she was pale. The cuts on her wrist dripped lightly with blood. Sora turned and scratched at the wall behind him, hoping to get away from her. _

"_Why do you want to leave me Sora?" Rachael said. He voice echoed like she was speaking from a far away distance. Sora turned to stare into her colorless eyes. "You're not real." He said defiantly. Rachael's expression turned from happy to sad._

"_Aren't you happy?" She said, "This is what you wanted. I did this to make you happy. You didn't want me alive, did you?" Sora shut his eyes saying, "I didn't want this. I didn't do this! This isn't my fault!" His eyes were wretched open and he was staring into Rachael's lifeless eyes._

"_You did this!" She screeched, "You made me kill myself! This is what the voice said! It said this is what you wanted! You wanted me dead!" "NO I DIDN'T!" _

Sora sat upright like a rocket and let loose a yell. He was sweating terribly, and shaking immensely. He wiped his brow and hung his legs off the edge of his bed. Her hadn't killed her. He was sure of it. It wasn't his fault. He told her to ignore the voice, he tried to help.

Sora climbed down and stood silently in the cell breathing deeply. Why was all this happening? He put his hands in his face and took as many deep breaths as he could. He needed to get out of jail, he needed to show he wasn't a killer. "Hello little lamb."

A hand covered Sora's mouth, and an arm wrapped itself around his mid-section, pulling Sora backwards onto the bottom bunk. As he struggled violently, he was forced onto his stomach, and he could feel; heavy breathing behind his left ear. "Lamb looks tasty." The big brute said. He then licked Sora's left cheek. Sora almost wretched feeling the tougue on his cheek, and smelling the brute's wretched breath.

Then Sora felt something rub against his backside. Realizing what it was he tried to scream and struggled even more. The brute punched Sora in the side causing him to lose his breath. Sora felt his pants get ripped, and he felt himself exposed. The brute started rubbing him, and Sora bit his hand. Roaring with pain, the brute punched him again.

Sora slumped on the bed in pain. "Now be good lamb." He licked Sora's right cheek, and Sora heard the brute pull down his own pants. Trying to break free, tears began to flow down Sora's cheek. Then, against all his wishes, Sora was blinded with pain.

Sora sat silently not speaking a word. He didn't even take notice of the current person in the stand. He was lost in thoughts. He felt dirty, abused and alone. He didn't even notice when he was called to the stand.

He walked up and swore on the bible. The prosecutor then approached a smug look on his face. Sora didn't even hear the first question. The prosecutor repeated it, and though Sora heard it he failed to answer. "Sora, answer the question." The judge said annoyed. Sora turned to him and said plainly, "I'm sorry. I was raped in jail the other night, I guess I'm not in a talking mood."

There was silence at this statement. Riku had a shocked look on his face. Sora looked down at his feet. The judge said something about how he should have mentioned it. Sora did not listen, but continued to stare out into space. Riku's lip trembled. Sora had been raped in jail?

Even with the news of his rape, the judge insisted they continue the case. However Sora was hardly there. He answered all the questions quickly, with seemingly no emotion. Riku didn't like this. It almost seemed as if Sora didn't care anymore. How could he not care? What was happening to him? Riku couldn't help but feel anger build up inside him.

Sora wished he could just leave. He hated being up on the stand, having everyone watch him. However soon, he was asked to step down and he did so quickly. His lawyer muttered some words to Sora, but he wasn't listening. Riku had doubts swimming in his mind again. If Sora didn't care, how could he not have done it?

Sora fidgeted restlessly in his chair. The jury would be out any moment with the verdict. He was going to stay in jail, he knew it. But how long would be he sentenced for? Months? Years? Life?

The Jury filed out silently, and Sora stiffened up. Riku watched intently, waiting for the verdict. Surely Sora would go to jail? Riku was almost completely convinced Sora had helped Rachael kill herself. Even if he didn't realize it, he must of. He must be punished for it. He had to go to jail.

One of the jury stood up and cleared his throat. Everyone held their breath. "We find the defendant," Sora thought he was going to have a heart attack, Riku leaned forward, "Not guilty!" A great roar went up from the courtroom, but it was not a cheer. People yelled out angrily, and many slammed and stamped the chairs in frustration. They demanded a re-trial, that he be punished.

Rachael's parents were both crying, screaming at the jury for their decision. Sora stared straight ahead, unable to believe what had happened. He wasn't going to jail? They had found him innocent? Sora knew he should feel happy, but the noise around him told him otherwise.

A guard came to Sora to lead him out. On the way out, several people rushed forward to attack him. The guard stopped them as best he could but one got hold of Sora tearing his shirt. Sora managed to get the man off him, and the guard pushed him through the rest of the crowd. Riku just sat there staring ahead. Had Sora just gotten away with murder?

Sora returned to tafe, under attack. People yelled at him in the streets. Some even ran forward to attack, and more than once Sora found himself on the floor. When he finally reached his classroom, he found Dante and Leon. They turned to face Sora, threatening looks on their faces. Sora backed up, deciding not to get any closer.

Riku bumped into Sora, surprised to see him. They stood staring at each other for a few minutes. Finally Sora broke the silence. "So, I'm innocent." He did not say this in a bragging way. He said it in a more begging tone, wishing and hoping Riku was on his side. Riku didn't speak, but stared at him. Sora made to grab him, but Riku stepped back.

"Riku, please." Sora begged, tears forming in his eyes. "Sora," Riku finally spoke, and Sora hung on every second waiting for the reassuring words, to hear Riku was with him all the way. "Sora…I don't think we should be friends anymore." Sora felt as if a massive weight had just formed in his stomach, threatening to pull him down.

"But Riku, I didn't…" "Don't," Riku said, tears now forming in his own eyes, "Don't make this any harder. I can't…I just don't understand what you did. But I…I can't stay your friend." Before Sora could speak, Riku ran past towards Dante and Leon, tears streaming down his face.

Sora dropped his bag, feeling himself sag. He fell to his knees. No tears fell down his face, he was beyond that now. Shaking and feeling hopelessness sweep over him, Sora accepted the final and overwhelming truth. He was alone.

**R&R please, Chapter 4 will be up soon.**


	4. Am I Crazy?

**This story is written with Kingdom Hearts characters set in an AU. Rated due to some graphic scenes, please no flames. Criticism accepted. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4: Am I Crazy?**

Sora sat silently, staring at his blank screen. Although it was blank a million things flashed across it for him. Rachael smiling. Her blank deathly stare. People's angry faces, yelling at him. Riku's crying face, telling him they can't be friends anymore.

Sora felt his fists clenching tightly. He just didn't know what to do anymore. Ever since Rachael had killed herself, nothing had been right. Sora put his head on the table, breathing deeply. What was he to do? What was going to become of him now? Had he really killed Rachael? Had it truly been his fault?

Sora snapped out of his thoughts when the teacher placed some papers on his desk. He looked up and thanked the teacher. She simply sniffed and moved on. Sora didn't even know she still bothered to give him work. He never did it anymore. What was the point, after everything that happened?

Riku turned and looked at Sora across the room. He was sitting by himself in the corner, separated from the others in the class. He had been that way for the last week, since he had been released from jail.

Riku couldn't stand being near him. He wasn't sure why he hated Sora so much, all he knew is that Sora had done something to cause Rachael to kill herself. And he could never forgive Sora for that. He turned back around and tried to concentrate on his work.

Sora turned around and looked at Riku. How could his best friend in the world not be here for him? Sora turned back around and looked at his sheet. After a few seconds he brushed it aside. He had no intention of doing any work whatsoever.

Sora roughly placed his plate on the table and walked away. He heard the lady make some comment about being rude. He headed back to the kitchen where the chef was cooking like mad. He gave Sora a rather vicious look, and then continued with his work.

Sora headed back outside to deliver a drink. He placed the drink on the table and the customer looked at him. "Wait a second. You're Sora aren't you?" Sora gave a nod. The customer gave a look of disgust, then stood up and walked out of the store. Sora stared after him, shocked at just what had happened. He had just lost a customer.

"Sora." He turned to see Bill, the café boss motioning him into the office. Sora swallowed hard and entered. Bill motioned to Sora for him to sit down. Sora did so, fidgeting slightly. So much had gone wrong already, surely nothing more could go wrong?

"Sora, I saw what just happened." Bill said looking slightly grim. Sora nodded and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't say anything I swear!" Bill shook his head and said, "Sora, we both know why he left." Sora put his head down and looked grim.

"I hate to do this Sora," Bill said shaking his head. Before he could continue Sora blurted out, "Please don't! I'll change my look, wear a mask, anything!" Bill put his hand up and said, "Sora, people will recognize you either way. Now I'm not going to say you did what everyone thinks you did. I'm not here to judge, unlike everyone else. But this is going to affect business if you stay. I'm sorry, you're a great guy, but I have no choice."

Sora tried to plead, but Bill had made up his mind. The one person, who out of everyone else didn't seem to think Sora actually did it, had just fired him. Sora slumped back in the chair fresh new tears forming around his eyes. Obviously unable to come up with words of comfort, Bill simply patted Sora on the shoulder.

Sora marched out of the café, trying to wipe tears from his eyes. Bill watched from the front of the store, looking slightly grim. If Sora was fired from his job, the likelihood that he would be able to get another was virtually zero. He stopped several doors down and leaned against the wall.

He held back inevitable tears, and straightened up. Trying to make himself look as respectable as he can he began to walk down the street. He was hit by a drink thrown from a passing car, spilling coke all over his shirt. He tried to hold back fresh tears.

Riku sat quietly as Dante and Leon spoke quickly. He wasn't really listening but lost in deep thought. He didn't even notice when Sora walked in. Dante and Leon rose quickly as Sora walked past. "Where are you going murderer?" Dante said.

Sora stopped for a second, but then continued walking. Leon jumped in front of him blocking his path. Dante approached from behind massaging his knuckles. "Please, can I just go past?" Sora asked in a small voice. Leon gave a laugh and said, "What's wrong, we scaring you murderer?"

Riku was watching intently, but when Sora looked at him he quickly looked away. Dante shoved Sora from behind and said, "How do you feel Sora? Getting away with murder?" Sora looked at Dante and said, "I did not kill her." "Sure you didn't" Leon said giving him a shove, this one harder than the last. Sora made to push through, but Leon grabbed him and threw him into the wall.

Dropping his bag Sora looked up at them and said, "Please why are you doing this? We used to be friends!" Dante approached and said, "We don't stay friends with murderers!" He then punched Sora roughly in the gut. Sora doubled over wheezing for air. Why weren't there any teachers around?

Leon came in from the side and punched him in the ribs. Sora bent over more, but Dante pulled him up. As Dante pulled back his fist, Sora glanced over at Riku. Riku had his eyes shut tight, and was determined not to watch, yet he had no intention of stepping in. Sora watched him for those few seconds. Why wasn't he stopping them?

As Dante's fist collided with Sora's cheek, his vision became blurred as pain rocked his face. Dante punched again cutting Sora's cheek. As blood began to seep down his cheek, Leon stepped forward kneeing him in the stomach. Sora keeled over and Leon kneed him in the side.

Dante shoved Sora onto the ground, and both began to relentlessly kick him. Sora caught glimpses of Riku, who was still keeping his eyes shut. Riku winced every time he heard a kick connect, or whenever he heard Sora gasp for air. But he refused to look. He refused to watch or help, as his once best friend got beaten.

When Dante and Leon finally decided to stop, Sora was a mess. His clothes were torn, he was bleeding from his mouth, nose and cheek. He had several bruises appearing over his face, and he was sure there were more bruises over his body.

Dante and Leon shook hands, obviously happy with their work. They picked up their bags and left. Riku opened his eyes, but refused to look at Sora. Instead he picked up his belongings and took of after his friends. Sora simply lay there, mixing blood with tears.

Sora stumbled inside his house, still bleeding. He threw his bag on the ground and angrily punched the wall. He had been beaten by his old friends. By people he used to call his family. Why was this happening?

_**It could all stop**_

Sora looked around. What could stop? He was sure someone had spoken. But from where? He was alone in the house, so he couldn't be anyone near him. He cautiously looked outside. No-one was there. Slightly confused he threw himself onto the bed.

_**You can end the pain you feel**_

Sora shot up and looked around. "Hello?" he said tentatively. No one answered. Who was speaking? There was no one here. Unless…he was hearing voices. Sora shook his head and scolded himself. After everything that had happened the last thing he needed was a voice in his head.

_**They all despise you. But you can make it well**_

"What do you mean?" Sora asked surprising himself. "Make what well?" He waited for some kind of response. But no voice came. Was he going crazy? After everything, was Sora beginning to lose his grip on reality?

He laid himself down on his bed. What was he going to do? He was alone in the world. He had no support. Everyone hated him. What was going to happen to him? What would his life become? How could he make it better?

_**End it all**_

Sora fell asleep, these final words of the mysterious voice, ringing in his ears.

**R&R please. I was going to make Sora get fired violently Eg: have an argument or a fight, but I decided to make at least one thing easier for him. Chapter 5 will be up soon, note next chapter will be short.**


	5. The Faltering Mind

**This story is written with Kingdom Hearts characters set in an AU. Rated due to some graphic scenes, please no flames. Criticism accepted. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5: The Faltering Mind**

_**The pain you feel will only go once you accept to end it all**_

Sora sat up, these newest words ringing in his ears. Was he really going crazy? Sora pulled himself out of bed and looked in the mirror. Though he no longer had any blood on his face, he had several bruises and lump disfiguring his face. He ran his fingers over them wincing. The bruises and lumps would go away. His psychological pain would not.

Sora ate breakfast quietly, not even turning on the T.V. Afterwards he proceeded to get dressed and prepare to leave foe TAFE. Suddenly he stopped and for the first time, considered not going to TAFE. He got beaten up last time, and even when he wasn't attacked, he was ignored and spent a large amount of time doing nothing. Was there really a point?

Riku try to do his work, without letting his mind drift. Dante and Leon were happily reliving their beating of Sora, a memory Riku did not want to revisit. Sora had not arrived at class, but no one had noticed or cared.

Riku wondered what the brown haired boy was doing. Why hadn't he come to TAFE? Riku had found himself torn between loyalty towards his friend, or hating him for Rachael's death. He blamed Sora for the suicide, but he felt as if he should support his friend through it. But in the end his hatred for Rachael's death, always won out.

"What did you think of our beating yesterday?" Dante said happily. Riku forced a smile and said, "Great. He got what he deserved." Dante laughed slapping Riku on the back. He then resumed speaking to Leon. Riku then delved back into his own thoughts.

Sora had been awake most of the night, unable to sleep well. Pulling himself out of bed he considered taking the day of TAFE again. Deciding he couldn't miss too many more days, but not really knowing why he thought this, Sora pulled on his clothes and left.

Sora got many dirty looks and calls again as he made his way to class. The only thing that made Sora slightly happier was that these threats seemed to be dying down. It seemed people were finally starting to get sick of threatening him. Whether this was an overly good thing, still deluded Sora.

When Sora reached the classroom, he found Dante and Leon outside with Riku. Hoping to avoid another beating, Sora hung back and did not enter the classroom until the teacher arrived, and they had already entered. Sora approached the teacher and asked about getting what he missed the last lesson.

She gave sniff and slid some papers to him. Not expecting anything more Sora quickly thanked her, and made his way to his corner. He saw Riku glance at him, before returning to his screen. Sora sat down at his desk. Looking at the sheets, he suddenly wondered why he had bothered getting the sheets, he pushed them into his bag.

Dante and Leon looked across at Sora with angry expressions. Riku ignored their comments and did his work. Sora heard them talking and shook slightly, scared that at the end of the lesson he would get another beating. However when everyone left, Dante and Leon simply marched away. Sora ran after Riku and managed to catch him.

"Riku, please wait." Riku stopped and looked at Sora. He shifted uneasily, obviously not wanting to be there. Sora selected his words carefully. "Riku please. I know what you think, I know how you feel. But please, why can't you believe me? I did not make Rachael kill herself."

Riku remained silent. He wanted to believe Sora, he wanted them to be friends like old times. But something inside him flared angrily. "Don't lie." Riku blurted out, "You had something to do with her death. It's like Dante and Leon said. I don't sty friends with murderers."

Riku shoved past Sora, who fell to the ground desperately trying to hold back tears. His last attempt at gaining Riku's friendship had failed. He didn't know what to do.

_**They hate you. But you can make them happy**_

Sora snapped his head up at the sound of the voice. He hadn't heard it since the morning before. "What do you want?" He muttered.

_**If you make them happy, the pain will go away. You will never have to face anything again. **_

He knew what the voice was suggesting, what it was trying to tell him. But he couldn't, he couldn't just give up like that. He had to try, try to make it. He couldn't just throw his life away. Could he?

Riku sat under a tree, tears streaming down his face. He had just told is best friend that he was a murderer, and that he never wanted anything to do with him again. What was going on? So much had changed since Rachael's death. Why couldn't things be the way they were? Why did Sora make Rachael kill herself?

Did he really make her kill herself? Riku couldn't think straight anymore. He felt rage towards Sora, but shame at his own anger. What could he do? What was the answer? Be friends with Sora again? Or ignore him completely? Riku threw his face into his hands. He wished everything went back to the way they were. He wished…he wished Sora wasn't a murderer.

Sora slammed his head against the wall. He felt a lump form and cursed himself. The other bruises and lumps had only just started to go down, he shouldn't be adding more. He slid to the floor, rubbing his head softly.

What was going to happen to him? He was seemingly going crazy, and left alone in the world. What was to become of his life now? Sora removed his hand and looked around. What was he doing here?

_**You can go**_

Sora shot up. He shook slightly as the voice spoke again.

_**You know you must end it. It's the only way for all to be happy. Do what you know is right**_

Then as if led by some invisible hand, Sora made his way to the kitchen. He picked up one of the large knives. He held it up and studied it. It was sharp, good for a clean cut. He looked at it and pondered what to do for several minutes.

It would be easy. It would certainly take away all his pain. And everyone would be happy. The murderer gone. Rachael's parents would get the justice they desired. Riku, Dante and Leon wouldn't have to put up with him at TAFE. No more yelling, no more fights, no more having things thrown at him. Sora realized something.

Killing himself really would end it all, make all the pain disappear. He raised his wrist and brought the knife to it. He placed it carefully and braced himself for the pain. He was sure it would hurt, and he didn't know how long it would take for him to pass away. He shook, almost dreading what was coming.

_**End it all**_

Then he had a flash of Rachael lying on the ground, her wrists cut with a pool of blood around her. Gasping Sora dropped the knife, and it clattered to the floor. He sat there breathing deeply. The voice

Rachael had heard a voice. A voice, that now Sora himself was hearing. She had given in. She had decided it was right. She hadn't fought. Sora couldn't do that. He couldn't give in. He couldn't end it all now. He had to live on the hope that maybe, just maybe, things would get better.

He picked up the knife and replaced it in its holder. Suicide was not the answer. He was sure about this, just as he was sure Rachael had taken the wrong path. He had to fight. He had to pray things would right themselves. He had to hope.

**Short yes, but I think the triple post makes up for it :) R&R please. Chapter 6 won't be long, and it may even have a couple of extras with it.**


	6. Kairi

**This story is written with Kingdom Hearts characters set in an AU. Rated due to some graphic scenes, please no flames. Criticism accepted. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 6: Kairi**

Many heads turned as a beautiful, young red-haired girl entered the school ground. Her hair was a bright red, flashing in the light, and hanging down to her shoulders. Her body was slim yet fit, she wore a tight white top that seemed to ever slightly make her chest seem larger. She wore tight pants with simple white joggers.

She had a bag over her shoulder and a folder in her hand. She held the folder close to her chest, clutching it like a baby. Her bright blue eyes flashed as she looked nervously around. Girls watched her wondering, while many guys winked and motioned for her to come over to them. She ignored them and made her way to the office.

She quickly approached the desk and a smiling lady came over to her. "Can I help you dear?" she said happily. The girl gave a smile and said, "Yes I'm here to start my new course. I've transferred from Gymea Tafe." The lady nodded and pulled out a sheet that had a list of names. "If I can get your name?" The red headed girl flashed a smile and said, "Kairi."

Sora bent low over his desk, yet he did no work. He simply ran his pencil over the desk making strange marks, marks which even he had no idea what they were. Everyone else had there computers on and were working quickly on there websites. Sora looked at up at his black screen. He couldn't even remember if he had ever made a start on his.

Sora resumed his drawings, looking at the weird little markings. After a few seconds he turned his pencil over and quickly rubbed them out. His desk shaking made Riku turn around. Riku watched Sora for a few seconds then gave s sniff and turned around.

Sra had been acting stranger every day. Sora usually made some sort of effort of contact with Riku, but lately he had stopped that. He didn't do any work, and Riku was sure he would fail. But Riku found he didn't care anymore. If Sora failed it was his own fault for everything he did.

Riku admired his own website. It was a site that was to be dedicated to Anime. Riku began making tweaks to get his website looking up to speed. He then noticed a teacher had walked in, and was talking I hushed tones to there teacher. Riku watched curiously, wondering what was happening.

Soon there teacher nodded, and the other teacher marched out. Their teacher disappeared and then re-entered the classroom clearing her throat. Everyone looked up, except Sora who could still be heard scratching away at his desk. The teacher didn't even take notice of Sora, but simply made sure everyone else was paying attention.

"We have a new student joining us, who has transferred from Gymea Tafe. Her name is Kairi." Every boy in the classroom seemed to gasp when Kairi entered. She looked around nervously giving a small wave. Riku stared bewildered, his breath seemingly lost at the sight of her. He was entranced by her wonderful blue eyes, fiery red hair. He heard Leon and Dante making comments but Riku ignored them.

Now even Sora had looked up at Kairi, but his look was not one of surprise or loss of breath. He watched her curiously. Kairi caught sight of Sora and stared back at him curiously for a few seconds. Then the teacher motioned for Kairi to sit in the seat next to Riku. Sora watched her as she sat down to a now red Riku.

_**Another one to hate you**_

Sora flinched at the sound of the voice. Turning to face his desk again he said, "Shut up." Riku turned hearing Sora say this. He had seen Sora talking to himself several times. He was unsure exactly what was going through Sora's mind. Turning back around he found Kairi smiling at him. Turning red he quickly said, "Hi, I'm Riku."

Kairi shook his hand, obviously not having to introduce herself. Suddenly the teacher appeared behind them saying, "Ah I see you've met Riku. Wonderful, then you can tell Kairi where we are up to, and help her if she needs catching up!" the teacher moved away and Riku found himself going extremely red again.

Kairi smiled again making Riku's heart skip a beat. "So, where were you up to?" Kairi brought out her book and showed Riku. She was just a chapter behind them. As Riku went through the chapter with her, he couldn't help sneaking peeks. Every now and then, his eyes would flash getting glimpse of the rest of her body. Riku felt himself getting slightly hot, and forced himself to look at the screen in front of him.

Kairi watched Riku with interest. He was nice but seemed extremely shy. Once again Kairi found herself turning around and looking at the young brown-haired boy in the corner. He was scribbling on the desk. His didn't seem to be doing any work, and his computer didn't even look like it was on.

As Kairi turned around, Sora turned to look at her. He couldn't deny it, she was extremely pretty. But as if she would want to go out with a murderer. _I am not a murderer! _Sora scolded himself for saying it.

_**They think you are. But you could stop that**_

Once again Sora shook the voice out, but it seemed to be getting harder. The voice was becoming more frequent. Sora was unsure how much longer he could battle it, for each time he heard it, it seemed to maker more and more sense. Was the voice right?

Kairi looked through the canteen food, unsure of what to pick. Riku swayed on his feet nervously. Kairi has asked him to suggest something, but he found himself completely tongue tied. How could he be so lucky to have a beautiful girl like Kairi, hanging out with him? He brushed his silver hair back, hoping to make himself look a bit more presentable.

Finally deciding on a nice sausage roll, Kairi and Riku headed outside and sat down. Riku was busy telling Kairi where different courses took place within the Tafe, when Sora walked past and Kairi watched him.

Sora was walking quickly, not taking notice of anyone or anything around him. What was the point when everyone hated you? Anyone who didn't hate him would as soon as they heard about Rachael. The voice made a comment, Sora muttered under his breath for it to shut up and kept going.

Kairi was sure Sora had just spoken to himself, but was broken out of watching him when Riku said, "You do not want to get involved with Sora." "Sora?" Kairi said hearing his name for the first time, "Why? Why is he always alone? What did he do?" Riku shook his head and said, "You don't want to know."

Kairi leaned forward towards him and Riku felt himself blush for the tenth time that day. "Please?" She said with begging eyes. Unable to resist her blue ocean eyes Riku nodded saying, "Ok, but trust me when I say you won't like it."

Then with quick and decisive words, Riku described everything from Rachael's suicide, to Sora's arrest and trial. Kairi's face changed from curiosity, to shock, to disgust and anger. When Riku finally finished he regretted telling Kairi. The anger on her face obscured her beautiful features. Even though Sora had vanished, Kairi looked to where he had disappeared. Riku had a funny feeling Kairi wanted to attack him.

Sora waited outside the classroom, his head down. Several people walked past and he heard them muttering as they did so. This was just a normal day now. Sora couldn't walk 5 steps without getting hateful looks or people talking about him behind his back. And yet more and more, he found he didn't seem to care anymore.

He noticed the new red haired girl walking towards the classroom. He watched her as she came past. When she looked up him, a look of anger appeared on her face and she quickly turned her back on him.

At first Sora was slightly confused. Why was she ignoring him? Then he saw Riku approach her. She flashed a smile at him, and Sora heard Riku say, "Come on Kairi." Then they both walked off together. Sora hung his head, and felt his depression worsen still.

So Riku had told Kairi, what everyone thought of him. What everyone thought he did. He sagged slightly against the wall. Kairi had only just arrived at Tafe that day, and already she hated him. Was he destined to spend the rest of his life being hated? Would he ever get his normal life back?

Sora sat up in bed and looked around. He had dreamed of Rachael. She had tried to attack him. She wanted him to be with her, she had wanted him to die.

_**You should. Do what is right**_

Sora flinched at the sound of the voice. He threw his face into his hands. Why was the voice tormenting him? Why did it want him dead? Sora violently punched the wall, swearing at the pain.

Looking at his now bruising hand, Sora began to think. Why was he going to Tafe every day? He never did any work. He always sat alone. No one even really acknowledged he was there anymore. So why every day did he insist on going there?

Did he want attention? Did he simply want people near him even if they are ignoring him? Or was there some small part of him that still thought he had a chance, that maybe someone would come and speak to him?

Sora shook his head. It was silly really. The idea that anyone would speak to him. He knew how everyone thought of him. He was an outcast, everyone hated him. Even his best friend in the world had turned against him. Sora was alone, with nothing but a voice to speak to him.

_**End the pain**_

Sora shook the voice from his head once more. He had decided. There was no point going to Tafe. No one wanted him there. He realized now he didn't want to be there either. He curled himself up into a ball. He was alone now.

He would always be alone. As his final thoughts haunted him, Sora gradually drifted off to asleep again. He awoke several hours later, sweating heavily. Rachael had taunted him in his dreams once more. She had told him to kill himself. The voice had been there too, egging him on.

Sora clenched his fists. He felt a slight rage built within him. He may be alone, but he was not weak. Rachael flashed in his mind and through gritted teeth Sora said, "Get out of my dreams."

**R&R please, next chapter should be s little longer, if not I can promise now chapter 8 will be a nice long one. Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far. Chapter 7 will be up soon!**


	7. Isolation

**This story is written with Kingdom Hearts characters set in an AU. Rated due to some graphic scenes, please no flames. Criticism accepted. Enjoy.**

**Note: After some thought, I decided to combine both chapters 7 and 8 into just the one chapter 7. I realized what was meant to happen in each chapter didn't need to be separated into two different chapters. I hope my decision was a good one, enjoy.**

**Chapter 7: Isolation**

The glass shattered violently as Sora screamed "Stop telling me to kill myself!" He was shaking badly and there was a cut on his leg from a flying piece of shattered glass.

The voice had seemingly vanished from his mind for at least the time being. Shaking, Sora bent down and began to pick up all the shards lying around his feet. After gathering up the glass, Sora went over to the lounge and sat down, placing his hands in his head.

He had only been at home for two days. Two days and he had almost constantly heard the voice taunting him. Two days of torment. Trying to take his mind of it, he quickly switched on the television.

A music channel flashed up on the screen with some pop singer dancing around. Sora quickly changed the channel. There was no rock of any sort on to Sora's disappointment. Eventually finding some sort of cartoon, Sora got comfortable.

Sora crawled into bed, quickly curling up into a ball. The bed was warm, yet Sora still felt rather cold. Curling up more his thoughts drifted to everyone at Tafe.

Had they even noticed he was gone yet? Were they happy he was gone, that they didn't have to put up with him? Or did they wish he was there but not because they missed him, simply because they wanted to hurt him?

_**They will find you here. They will not stop**_

"They don't care if I'm not at Tafe." Sora muttered to himself. Surely they were all happy that he was gone. That's what they all wanted after all.

_**You know what they all really want. Make them happy. Put yourself at ease**_

"Please just leave me alone." Sora said almost begging the voice.

_**She wants you too**_

Sora shut his eyes tight. He pulled the blankets over him almost as if they would protect him.

_Sora_

Sora shot up quickly and looked around. "Rachael?" He said, his voice shaking. No one replied. He was positive he had heard her voice. But she was dead, how could he? He wasn't dreaming, he knew that. So why was he so sure he had heard Rachael call him?

Sora switched off the television with a groan. It seemed all the shows were the same now. After a week he found T.V less and less interesting. Even his movies now seemed somewhat pointless.

Sora contemplated returning to Tafe. After the boring week at home maybe Tafe wasn't so bad. At least at Tafe the voice wasn't so prominent. After this week, the voice had seemingly gotten louder.

_**She's here for you**_

Sora sat still for a moment taking in this latest comment. She's here for him? What did that mean? Who was here? Sora shuddered thinking Riku had lead Kairi here. But why would they come here? They wanted nothing to do with him, coming to see him at his house was pointless.

_Sora_

Sora froze, fear gripping every part of him. Had Rachael just spoken to him again? But she was dead, she couldn't speak to him. Could she? Sora realized he must be going mad. "Crazy really, that Rachael could speak to me from the dead." He muttered to himself.

_Sora, I'm here_

Sora shot up, fear flowing through him once more and tears forming in his eyes. "Rachael?" he said shakily, "Where are you?"

_I'm here_

Sora moved out of the lounge room. He looked towards the kitchen and saw no one. As he looked towards the hallway he considered the possibility that maybe he really was going mad. As he looked towards the hallway, he froze.

A shadowy figure stood down the end of the hallway. It shook slightly but did not advance down the hallway. Sora got the distinct image of the girl from 'The Ring'. But the face showing was too recognizable.

Rachael's face was deathly pale, virtually white. Her eyes were wide, her brown pupils dilated with red veins covering the white area. Her clothes were the same she had worn when she had died, but they were torn and looked as if they had been through hell. Blood still dripped steadily from her wrists. There were stains over her clothes, which Sora could tell was dry blood.

He stood there for what seemed like ages, just staring at her. The voice whispered constantly, stating she had come for him. Sora felt his legs screaming to run, but at the same time they seemed to have lost all movement.

_Be with me Sora_

Rachael's lips did not move when her voice sounded. Her head twitched slightly causing Sora to flinch and blink. In that split second Rachael vanished. Sora looked around wildly trying to find where she went.

Tears streamed down his face. "Rachael?" He yelled. No voice replied. What had he just seen? Was he imagining this, going crazy? Had Rachael really come for him? What was happening?

_**Do what is right**_

Sora launched himself into his room, diving onto his bed. He pulled the blankets around him tightly like a cocoon, like the blankets would somehow shield him from everything he was feeling. Tears continuously streamed down his face.

What was happening? Why was Rachael haunting him? When would it all end? Sora closed his eyes tightly as Rachael's pale face loomed in front of him.

The last week had been shaky for Sora. He had now spent a total of two weeks away from any kind of outside contact. He had been haunted by the voice as always, taunting him. But now Rachael haunted him as well.

He would catch glimpses of her, standing in doorways. Sometimes she would move, walking out from his sight. Her movements were always jerky and slow. From time to time her voice would float through the house. She called for Sora, asked him to join her.

Sora tried to ignore these as best as he could, but most of the time it was virtually impossible. He feared every time he witnessed Rachael, scared she was going to attack or take him away.

He contemplated almost constantly going back to Tafe, simply to escape the house and the haunting images he saw. However something compelled him to stay. A need to know. Was Rachael real or just a figment of his imagination? What did she want with him? How long would she haunt him for?

_**Do what is right. Do it for them. Do it for her**_

Sora flinched at the voice, trying his best to ignore it. It was speaking constantly to him now. It whispered things to him, drew him deeper into depression, but how he could go any deeper than what he was already Sora did not know.

"Please," Sora said speaking both to the voice and Rachael, "Please leave me alone. Just let me go please, leave me alone. I don't want to be haunted for the rest of my life."

_Join me Sora. I need you to be with me_

Sora flinched even worse at Rachael's voice. He looked around wildly, but no spectral Rachael revealed herself. Sora hid his face in his hands. He tried to block the voices out, tell himself they weren't real.

_Please Sora. Please be with me. I love you_

_**You killed your love. You deserve to die**_

"Shut up!" Sora screamed angrily, violently throwing a vase against the wall. It shattered sending pieces everywhere. Sora stared at the pieces for a few minutes. He was breathing heavily and sweat now poured down his face. Both Rachael and the voice seemed to have fallen silent.

Sora heard a scrape on the ground behind him. Turning around his eyes widened, and his mouth opened in a scream but no sound escaped his lips. Rachael approached quickly, no longer jerking but moving smoothly.

There was a slow drip from her wrists, and she watched Sora with unblinking eyes. Sora backed up until he found himself against the wall. Rachael stopped right in front of him and stared right into his eyes.

_Why do you walk away? Don't you care for me Sora?_

Rachael's mouth now moved, but her voice echoed like it was far away. Sora tried to answer but found he couldn't. His throat felt tight and it seemed no sound wanted to come out.

_**See what you did? See what you must make up for?**_

Sora gave a whimper at the voice's return, and Rachael smiled almost as if she could hear the voice as well.

_It will be ok Sora. You can make it so much better. You know how to make it better_

_**Do what you know you should**_

Sora seemed to sag. With Rachael bearing down upon him and the voice talking in his mind, his resistance seemed to melt away. He found himself standing and once again approaching the kitchen.

Rachael glided along beside him, telling him what to do. Telling Sora this choice was the right choice. The voice also spoke to him, telling him to make everyone happy. This was right. This is what is meant to happen.

Sora found himself drawing the knife, the very one he had picked up weeks before. Once again he found himself examining it, admiring the shining surface.

_It's right Sora. Do it for me, please_

Sora turned and looked at Rachael straight on. She seemed to have a sorrowful yet determined expression. She nodded to Sora. This is what is meant to be. It was meant to happen.

_**Do it**_

_Please Sora_

Sora brought the knife to his wrist. He held it steady, his breathing was deep yet soft. Rachael watched from his side, breathing comforting words.

_It will be ok. Go ahead Sora, soon we will be together_

Sora let the knife lightly touch his skin. It felt cold and a chill went down his spine. He slowly turned and looked once again at Rachael. "Will it hurt?" He said in barely more than a whisper.

_Not at all_

_**Immensely**_

These two opposing words seemed to snap Sora out of it. Staring straight at Rachael, horror swept across his face as he realized what he was doing. He ripped the knife back, shaking heavily from what he had almost done.

_Sora please! We could be together!_

_**Do it now!**_

"NO!" Sora screamed and he threw the knife at Rachael. She seemed to vanish and the knife clashed against the wall and fell with a clang to the floor. Sora slumped on the ground crying and taking heaving breaths. He had almost killed himself again. All because of Rachael.

He looked up and found she had disappeared. The voice too seemed to have vanished at his outbreak. Sora tried to pull himself up, but at the moment found he was unable to. Lying on the cold kitchen floor, Sora made a decision.

These last two weeks at home had been hell. His isolation had driven him almost insane. It was time to go back to Tafe.

Many people muttered as Sora walked past them. They seemed to have believed he had died. Many seemed disappointed at the fact that he wasn't. Sora walked past trying not to take notice. The voice was making little comments, but Sora hardly noticed. He was more relieved that ever since the last encounter, Rachael hadn't returned.

Sora considered Rachael had just been a figment of his imagination. Perhaps none of it had been real, despite how real it had felt.

Riku bumped into Sora without either one realizing who the other was. When they looked up their eyes met and both froze. They stared at each other for what seemed like ages, taking in each other.

Riku had never looked better, his hair gleaming. He wore good clean clothes, and stood straight and tall. Sora's hair was messier than usual, his clothes were not dirty but looked ragged.

Riku went to move and Sora flinched almost as if he was going to attack him. Riku went still again at this, then after a few seconds said, "Why are you here?" Sora swallowed hard and said, "I just…decided to come back. The work…and stuff." By the look on Riku's face Sora guessed he didn't believe him.

Riku looked like he was going to say something, when an arm grabbed his. Kairi appeared at his side. "Riku, do you want to go to the canteen and buy me a donut? I'm a bit hungry." Riku nodded. He looked as if he still wanted to say something, but then turned and marched towards the canteen.

Sora looked at Kairi to find her staring at him with utter disgust, almost as if he was the most revolting thing on the planet. He had no doubt in his mind that was exactly how she thought of him.

"How dare you." She said glaring at him. Sora was utterly bewildered. "How dare I what?" he said. "Come here." She said, her cheeks flaring up red, "Show your face after what you did. How can you even stand to live with what you did?" Sora was about to tell her that he could hardly stand to live, even though he didn't do anything, but realized she wouldn't listen.

Simply choosing to ignore her, Sora made to walk past Kairi. Kairi seized him by the shoulders, and turning him to face her, slapped him across the face. Sora's face stung terribly, and his face was frozen to the side. "You disgust me and everyone here." Kairi said in a hushed voice, she then ran in the direction Riku had left in.

Sora did not move but stayed frozen in his position. Disgust everyone? Even when he didn't do anything wrong? Even when he felt so remorseful and almost killed himself twice over what happened? Did no one bother to actually consider what he was going through? Did everyone only consider themselves?

For the first time since Rachael's suicide, coming as a somewhat surprise to Sora, he felt a rage build up inside himself. A hatred towards those around him. A hatred towards everyone that hated him. A hatred towards Kairi. A hatred…towards Riku.

**As I said in my note at the start, the two weeks at home and what happened at the end (which originally was longer) was actually separated into 2 chapters. I decided to compact them into one, I hope it works. R&R please and let me know what you think. Chapter 8 will hopefully be up soon.**


	8. The Anger Within

**This story is written with Kingdom Hearts characters set in an AU. Rated due to some graphic scenes, please no flames. Criticism accepted. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 8: The Anger Within**

Riku watched Kairi carefully. She was panting slightly and massaging her hand. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but decided against it. He was scared Kairi would go off at him if he said anything.

Eventually though it seemed Kairi wanted to talk about what happened, so she turned to Riku and said, "He's dirt. Just dirt." Slightly confused Riku said, "Who's dirt? Sora?" Kairi nodded and Riku returned his attention back to the hand she was massaging.

"Did you…like, hit him or something?" Kairi looked up at Riku and nodded slowly. Riku wasn't sure what to say to this. He felt happy that Kairi had hit Sora, but at the same time couldn't help but feel it wasn't the best decision.

Seeing the slightly worried look on Kairi's face, Riku smiled and took her hand. He gave it a rub and Kairi's face went red. She quickly turned around and concentrated on her work. Riku turned and looked at the figure of Sora hunched over his desk. What was he doing?

Sora scribbled frantically not really knowing what he was drawing in the first place. He heard the teacher talking but took no notice of what she was saying. He found himself struggling to stop himself drawing, almost as if his hand was moving all by itself.

_**He wants you dead**_

With a gasp Sora tore his hand from the paper and spun round. Riku went red and faced his computer again. _He was watching me._ Sora thought to himself angrily. Was he some sort of sick show now?

Sora looked around the room and found almost everyone in the class would glance at him from time to time. They would look at him for a second in disgust, and then would quickly look away as soon as he looked at them.

Sora felt anger build up inside him. Why did they look at him like that? If they had something to say why don't they just say it? Why did they have to resort to simply giving him dirty looks?

Sora realized his hand was shaking, and the pencil he was holding has snapped from his tightened grip. He looked up and found several people watching him, but then they quickly looked away. Sora's hand began to shake again.

Riku looked at Sora for a few seconds slightly taken back. Why was he shaking? Riku looked fearfully at Kairi, scared her attack on Sora may have sparked something. The teacher was now watching Sora curiously. In fact the whole classes attention seemed to be on the now trembling brown-haired boy.

Dante and Leon were smirking at each other, obviously amused by Sora's little fit. Everyone was entranced by him, yet none seemed to want to help him. The teacher seemed torn between anger towards him or helping him.

Finally Dante rose up and walked right across to Sora. Sora sensed him coming and felt his shaking die down. Dante simply gave Sora big hit on the back and said "What's up with you murderer?"

_**They all hate you**_

Dante's hit and the voices words are what did it. Sora felt all the rage and depression inside of him boil quickly. The few seconds that passed next felt like an eternity for Sora.

The rage boiled inside him. It seemed to well up inside him like a balloon, threatening to burst open. Everything he had felt or experienced over the past weeks seemed to come into focus. It was all clear before Sora, all the pain he had been through. The fact that he really had done nothing.

This was not meant to happen. He had felt countless times of pain and depression, and he had not done a thing. The bubble welled inside. Everyone in the room seemed frozen. Nothing was known to Sora now except for the pain within him. There was so much, it filled every part of him.

_**Do what you must**_

Then…Sora snapped.

With a speed no one expected, Sora swung the seat around as his fist flew out. His fist collided with Dante's stomach with a massive amount of force. Dante felt his breath leave him at once, and bent over gasping for breath. Everyone in the room was frozen with shock.

Not waiting a second, Sora rose raising another fist. Dante tried to back away, but Sora's fist caught him in the side of the face. Dante fell over on the ground, and Sora swung a kick catching him in the stomach.

As Dante keeled over gasping for breath Leon got up and charged at Sora. He spear tackled the boy into the wall, and Sora tasted blood after the impact. He quickly drove his knee into Leon's side. He pushed him aside as Dante got up and charged.

The 3 boys fought violently and yet even though he was outnumbered, Sora seemed to be able to hold his own. He never even hit the ground no matter how hard he was hit, yet Leon and Dante repeatedly had to pull themselves up.

No one else in the classroom tried to help or stop them from fighting. They were all transfixed at the ensuing chaos. The only time anyone moved was when the 3 boys came near them. Kairi had tears in her eyes. Her hands were frozen between covering he eyes and staying on her lap. Her mouth hung open and she seemed locked in a silent scream.

Riku just stared wide eyed. His best friend was fighting against his old friends. Riku could hear his mind screaming for him to get up and stop the fight, but his body was currently frozen and he knew he wouldn't be able to move.

Sora was now bleeding in several places including his lip, a cut on his eyebrow and a deep gash along his right cheek. But even hit that connected with him was just fuel, the voice was going mad telling him to keep going, that the fight would end it all.

All the pain, all the suffering he had felt, was bleeding out through his cuts and all his hatred was flowing like a river through his punches. This was it. This would end it. He knew somehow that he would not get out of the fight. Eventually he would tire, and Dante and Leon would beat him to a pulp. He didn't care. Like the voice was saying…this was it.

"You're fucked up!" Yelled Dante striking Sora in the face, who for the first time found himself stumble to his knees, "I'll fucking kill you for what you did to Rachael!"

Sora felt new fire burn inside him. He gathered all his strength, it felt like a pulse beating in his arm. All his anger and all his pain was now burning inside that own spot, ready to burst. Leon lay on the ground bleeding heavily, unable to get up.

Dante stepped forward ready to attack. Sora raised an arm blocking, and then swung. When his fist connected with Dante's face, he felt what was almost like an explosion at the connection. Everything in his arm seemed to bleed outwards, driving his arm forward and bleeding into Dante's face.

Blood spurted from Dante's mouth, and he twisted on the spot before falling to the ground. Soras hadn't hurt from the hit but he didn't care, nothing mattered anymore.

_**Do it, it will end it all**_

Sora stepped forward, pulling back his leg. One kick and Dante would be out. Then they would attack him, most likely kill him. It would all end. All the pain and all the suffering. Now he felt all his hatred preparing to power his leg.

Dante looked up with a bloody face, his eyes opening in fear. Sora was going to either knock him out or kill him. It didn't matter, it had to end. All of it.

The fist hit Sora from the side hard, and it was both the force and the shock that caused him to fall over. He hit the ground hard and clutched his cheek. His eyes watered and blood filled his mouth, and for the first time since the fight started he felt his head clear.

Riku stood over him, his knuckles now red. He was panting heavily and was staring at what he had just done. That was it. It really was the end. It was the end of Sora and Riku. Any chance they had of making up, had vanished at the hit. For them, it was now truly over.

Kairi got up and quickly tended to Dante. Leon seemed to recover and crawled over to his friend as well. Dante seemed unable to move, breathing heavily and occasionally spitting blood from his mouth.

Sora pulled himself up, only just realizing the pain gripping his body. He looked Riku right in the eyes. Riku held no pity, no sorrow for Sora. All he saw was complete and utter anger. Riku would have liked nothing more than to fight Sora himself. But he knew better.

Riku instead moved to the side, creating a path to the door. Without saying a word, Sora understood exactly what he meant. Glancing at the blood-soaked Leon and Dante, and at Kairi tending to them. Sora walked past.

Kairi watched Sora walk past, her look different from everyone else. While every one had looks of pure loathing, Kairi had one of confusion. What ad just happened?

She was sure Sora was guilty. But he had spent all his time defending himself, claiming he hadn't done what everyone accused him off. Despite being all alone, and seemingly going crazy, he held true to his beliefs. And now he had beaten up two of his former friends, to defend it again.

Now as a bloody Sora marched out of the room and everyone watched him with up most disgust, Kairi for the first time felt…doubt.

Why did Sora defend himself so fiercely, if he truly was guilty? Why was he so sure he didn't cause Rachael to kill herself? Why had he just beaten two of friends to prove that point? And then Kairi asked herself a question, a question that she never thought she would ever ask herself, something she never thought she would doubt, but now with Sora's actions found she could not stop herself.

Was Sora really innocent?

**Significant event is set to take place next chapter, so I hope you are all looking forward to it! As it said, a change is coming! R&R please, thanks to all my reviewers so far! You guys keep me going! Chapter 9 will be up soon! **


	9. Truth At Last

**This story is written with Kingdom Hearts characters set in an AU. Rated due to some graphic scenes, please no flames. Criticism accepted. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 9: Truth At Last**

When Sora didn't return to the Tafe the next day, everyone was happy. In fact there was a slight cheer in the classroom when the teacher walked in to begin, and Sora hadn't arrived.

When Sora failed to return to Tafe for a whole week everyone cheered almost every day. Everyone in the class talked happily of Sora never returning, to never have to put up with him again. Even Riku smiled gleefully at the idea of never having to face the brown haired boy again.

Dante and Leon would spend much time retelling the story of how they had fought Sora. No one seemed to notice that this seemed to be far from the truth, usually involving Dante and Leon winning and Sora only coming out on top by using cheap shots.

But despite this obvious lie, no one seemed to care. Everyone was simply glad Sora was gone and relished at the chance to be able to ridicule him more. Only one person did not seem content. Only one did not join in the celebrations, but rather spent their time sitting in silence, pondering the brown haired boys situation.

Kairi.

Ever since the fight, she had doubts forming in her mind. Even with everyone against him, Sora still defended himself. He still maintained the fact he was innocent. How could someone who had everyone against him, still hold true to his belief?

The only explanation was that, he truly was innocent. But Kairi had trouble completely understanding and coming to the terms with this new revelation. Surely Sora wasn't innocent? The fact that so many people were against him should prove that.

She shook her head roughly, getting a strange look from Riku. She gave him a reassuring smile and concentrated on her work. Her feelings for Riku were also now strained. She liked him a lot and it was obvious that he liked her a lot.

But Riku now shared the deep hatred for Sora with everyone. And none of them could seem to stand anyone who even considered Sora might be innocent. So Kairi shuddered to imagine how Riku would react if he found out she was having doubts.

Riku hadn't seemed to notice that Sora was defending himself to the end. In fact when Kairi had tried to bring up the subject with him, he had become suspicious that maybe Kairi thought Sora was innocent. She had to quickly assure him she didn't and he became content again.

Kairi lightly brushed her hair and sighed. The only way she would know the truth, was to confront Sora. To demand to know what really happened, to get the full story. Kairi knew only then would she know. But seen Sora had seemingly left Tafe, the likelihood she would be able to ask Sora was pretty much nil.

Kairi looked up to see Dante launching into another version of the fight, and she sighed heavily. She would never know the truth.

_**Do it now. Do what must be done**_

Sora covered his ears knowing it would do no good. Once again since he started staying home, the voice had tormented him relentlessly. Even though there were no physical attacks, Sora felt his body weakening by the day. He couldn't go on like this.

_**Do not, they will destroy you**_

The voice had seemingly guessed what Sora had been considering. At Tafe the voice had still ceaselessly spoke to him, but it didn't seem to have the physical drain it was having on him now.

_**They will simply kill you, make it easy for them**_

"No," Sora said defiantly, "I will not take my own life. I'm not weak!" This final proclamation seemed to silence the voice for the time being, but Sora knew that it would be back.

He surveyed himself in the mirror. He was a complete and utter wreck. His face still bore bruises and cuts from the fight, his face was almost indistinguishable from his former self.

If it wasn't from the cuts and bruises it would be easier to notice the fact he hadn't shaven in a good couple of weeks, leaving a nice patch of hair over his face looking almost as if he had smeared dirt on himself. His clothes, although brand new, looked old and ragged.

Sora felt a temptation to punch the mirror, almost as if he hated it to show him like this. That's what he felt the most lately. Anger and hatred towards everything and everyone around him. It seemed to consume him, and it also seemed to fuel the voice inside his mind.

Sure enough at this recent feeling of anger, the voice made a comeback. Muttering once more that he wished it would shut up, Sora threw himself on the bed. He had made up his mind once again. It was time to go back to Tafe.

He had lost count how many times he had said that.

The day at Tafe started as per normal. Everyone arrived in class happily. When the teacher walked in and the class started, there was the usual murmur of happiness at Sora's absence. Kairi gave a sigh, surprised to find a little part of her upset that Sora hadn't arrived.

The knock on the door was unexpected. Everyone in the class jumped slightly including the teacher. She approached quickly and opened the door so no one in the class can see who was there.

There were several words exchanged and both Riku and Kairi raised there eyebrows at each other. The teacher seemed to be angry. However soon the teacher looked somewhat defeated. She moved back and there was an angry uproar.

Sora hadn't expected any kind of warm welcome. The teacher insisting he leave, not for his protection but simply because she herself did not want him here. The cries of anger simply confirmed this even more.

Everyone rose up yelling and shaking their fists. Dante and Leon began to charge forward obviously intent on beating Sora again. Riku cried out angrily whereas Kairi just sat there in shock.

He had come back? Even after everything that had happened, even with the knowledge he would be beaten and possibly killed, Sora had returned to Tafe. Everyone made their way to Sora, only refusing to attack him on the repeated warnings of the teacher that anyone who did would be kicked out.

Sora walked past everyone, not looking or speaking to anyone, and calmly took a seat at his computer. To even his own surprise he turned on his computer for the first time in months. Everyone slowly returned to their seats still yelling insults and comments towards Sora.

Riku sat down fuming and turned to Kairi. "Can you believe he bothered to come here?" Kairi forced an angry face and nodded. Seemingly satisfied Riku turned back angrily at Sora, who was surprisingly doing work.

Kairi felt a somewhat excitement welling up inside her. Sora was here now at Tafe. She could ask him everything now, find out the truth. Then she hit another flaw. There was no way she could ask with Riku around, he would simply flip out at the sight of her talking to Sora.

Kairi looked at her screen but wasn't really concentrating on it at all. How was she going to get Sora by himself? Would she even get any kind of chance like that? Or would all the people that hate Sora get to him first?

The day passed extremely slowly. People picked on Sora constantly, telling him off and sometimes hitting him despite the teacher's warnings. Riku got hardly any work done at all. He spent most of his time either talking about Sora, or trying to get close to Kairi. In fact it seemed to her that Riku seemed even more determined to get her attention since Sora returned.

By the end of the day the attacks on Sora seemed to have died down, but the hate for him seemed to hang in the air like some putrid smell. Soon several people began to leave. Riku looked expectantly at Kairi. This was the time they usually left and he was surprised to find Kairi still working.

Looking at her quizzically Riku said, "What's up? Aren't we leaving?" Kairi shook her head and said, "I have a lot of work. I want to try and get as much as I can." Smiling Riku said "That's fine I can wait." He then opened the internet and began surfing the net.

Kairi gave a nervous look at Sora ensuring Riku didn't see. Sora was busy with his computer. He had already done a lot of homework but he still had much to do. The teacher seemed to be acting slightly nicer towards him which came as quite a surprise to both Sora and the teacher herself.

Sora wasn't entirely sure why he was doing the work. When he had decided to come back to Tafe yet again, he had never even considered doing the work. However designing the website was distracting his mind. The voice, though still speaking to him, sounded as if it was doing so from a great distance.

Kairi watched Sora carefully for a few minutes, but quickly returned to her own work. She needed to get Sora alone. Or at the very least talk to him without Riku around. But getting Riku to leave would prove difficult. Riku loved being near Kairi and refused to leave without her.

Eventually time went on till Sora, Riku and Kairi were the only ones left in the class aside from the teacher. Riku was getting edgy, he didn't like the idea of being alone in a classroom with Sora. The teacher rose and spoke loudly saying, "Ok guys, its 5pm, you can go home."

Sora quickly looked up and said, "Actually miss if its ok with you, I'd like to say for a while. At least until the night class starts at about 7pm, would that be ok?" Taken back slightly at Sora's politeness, the teacher couldn't help but smile. When she looked at Riku who was already standing with everything packed, she was surprised to see Kairi still sitting at her computer.

Before either Riku or the teacher could say anything Kairi quickly said, "I want to stay as well please. I have work I want to do that I want to try and finish." The teacher nodded understandably and waited patiently for Riku to leave. Riku dropped next to Kairi and said in a hushed voice, "Kairi, you can't be serious? You're not going to stay back with him still here are you?"

Kairi smirked and said, "Seriously Riku, as if he would do anything. I just have work I want to do. We won't eve register each other." Riku made to argue but the teacher cleared her throat loudly. Unable to do anything else, Riku whispered for her to be careful and left the room. The teacher then left locking the door behind her.

There were silence for several minutes, the only noise was the tapping of the keyboard from Sora. Kairi as carefully as she could packed up. She wasn't sure why but she felt she should do this first.

She watched Sora for several minutes, unsure of what to do next. She had been so caught up in simply finding an opportunity to speak to Sora, she had never actually considered what to do when the time came. She swallowed hard and made to move but simply shifted.

Sora heard the movement behind him but didn't turn around. There was no keyboard typing, so Kairi wasn't working. Why had she stayed back then?

_**She going to get you. That's why she has stayed back. Do it for her**_

Sora gave his head a rough shake. As much sense as that did make he knew it couldn't be right. Kairi may have slapped him, but she wasn't the type of person to wait till they are alone just so she can attack him. So if she wasn't trying to attack him, what was she trying to do?

Kairi took a few deep breaths and rose slowly. It was either now or never, and she knew if she walked out now she would never get the courage to do it again. So steeling herself, she walked cautiously over to Sora.

"Um, Sora?" She said carefully. Although he did not look at her, Sora stopped typing on the computer. Kairi guessed this was as good as she was going to get, so she decided to continue. "I just…just w-wanted to ask you…something."

Sora slowly turned to face her. He didn't look angry or intimidating, simply curious. But Kairi noticed something else in his eyes, something she had never seen before now. It was hidden deep within the eyes. A deep and scarring pain, that seemed to scream out of Sora's eyes. Kairi shuddered slightly, taken back by this.

"I-I wanted…to a-ask about…about Rachael." Sora stared stonily at Kairi for a few seconds and then looked back at his computer. He began typing again and said "I didn't kill her." Kairi waited a few seconds, but when Sora didn't continue she pressed the topic.

"Well I was just wondering…I mean, how can you be so…s-sure?" Sora stopped typing but once again didn't look at her. "I'm sure." He said flatly. He did not resume typing however but just stared at the screen. Kairi noticed tears were appearing in his eyes. "But…how did she d-die?"

Sora turned back to look at Kairi. His eyes were now filled with tears yet he seemed to refuse to let himself cry. Taking a deep breath Sora said, "She killed herself. She slit her wrist in my bathroom and bled to death. It's as simple as that."

Kairi found herself getting slightly annoyed at Sora's responses. Despite the obvious tears, he didn't seem to be overly remorseful for what happened. "Well why did she kill herself?" Kairi said a bit loudly, "I mean, no one kills themselves for no reason. She said she did it for you what did that mean?"

"She thought I would be happy with her death!" Sora yelled causing Kairi to recoil. Then talking very calmly, which scared Kairi more, Sora continued.

"She thought I would be happy if she was dead. We just argued all the time. I knew we should have broke up, I just knew it. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I was…w-was too scared. I was worried. I didn't…I didn't know what she would do, if we broke up I mean. She talked about hearing a voice, telling her to do things. That's what told her to kill herself. It…It convinced her it was what I wanted. S-she…she thought everything would be better. That's why she said she did it for me. She thought she was making it right. She…she gave in."

Kairi shaking slightly Kairi said, "So it's her fault is it? You're saying she was silly and weak, so she just gave up?" "DID I SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT BEING HER COMPLETE FAULT!" Kairi fell backwards and quickly pulled herself up. Tears were now forming in her eyes and Sora was letting the tears fall now.

"I never said it was just her fault! We argued, we both fought! I am just as to blame as she is! But, I in no way, actually made her kill herself! I would of helped if I could, but I didn't know…I didn't know." Sora trailed off and seemed to slump. He fell back into the chair and seemed to sob.

Kairi grabbed her bag and ran out the room. The last glimpse she got, was Sora putting his face in his hands, crying uncontrollably. Kairi didn't stop running till she was at the station. She quickly sat on a chair, and tried to rub the tears from her eyes.

She was no longer crying because she was scared. She wasn't crying because she was upset at Sora yelling, nor was she crying because she regretted speaking to him. She was now crying because she knew the truth. The truth no one else realized or bothered to take the time to find out. The truth that made her ashamed of her past actions and thoughts. The absolute and undeniable truth hit her hard, and with a massive finality.

Sora hadn't killed Rachael. Sora was innocent.

**I've been saying a change is coming, and now the change has begun. Hope you are all enjoying it so far, R&R please. Chapter 10 will be up soon when the change really takes affect.**


	10. Pity

**This story is written with Kingdom Hearts characters set in an AU. Rated due to some graphic scenes, please no flames. Criticism accepted. Enjoy.**

**Note: Apologies but this chapter will be a little short!**

**Chapter 10: Pity**

Kairi's head was spinning. She was struggling to concentrate on the computer screen. Thoughts were just flying around her head like hundreds of cars caught in the most disorganized intersection ever built.

The thought that Sora was innocent had seemed crazy only mere days ago. Yet now, she had heard the truth of what really happened. Kairi now knew Sora had never made Rachael kill herself.

But now she saw another rather large problem. How was she going to tell everyone else? Even looking around the classroom now, she could tell it was going to be extremely difficult. Everyone was still throwing disgusted looks at Sora from time to time, and many looked as if they wanted to still kill him.

Kairi looked at Riku. Although he didn't look at Sora, his continued silence since the brown haired boy's arrival only confirmed Kairi's suspicions. Even he would be exceedingly difficult to convince.

Kairi looked over at Sora who was typing away at his computer. The only other person who seemed to have taken a turn towards Sora was the teacher, who seemed happier since he had begun doing work again.

Kairi sighed heavily as she turned back to her screen. It would be difficult, but she had to try.

Riku walked out of the classroom but then stopped when he realized Kairi wasn't with him. He turned to find where she went to find himself face to face with Sora. Neither spoke but just stared at each other.

Sora shifted slightly, hoping Riku would move or walk away, but he did not. Instead Riku's look of shock at seeing at him slowly turned into the familiar look of hatred. Riku looked as if he wanted to say something, but instead settled for shoving past Sora heading back into the classroom.

Sora turned and watched as Riku walked across to Kairi and quickly engaged a conversation with her. Kairi cast Sora a quick look before concentrating back on Riku. Sora turned and walked away.

Kairi has not spoken to Sora again since that afternoon, only giving him fleeting looks. While these still annoyed Sora, he felt slightly better at the fact that these looks were no longer of hatred. The only other person who seemed to have dropped the 'hate Sora forever' act was the teacher.

Sure enough just as Sora was thinking about this, the teacher popped out of a doorway and approached him.

_**She wants to kill you**_

Sora quickly ignored the voice and replied to the teacher's hello. She seemed to strain slightly before speaking. "Sora, I just…just wanted to say something." She straightened up before continuing.

"I want to apologise for how I have treated you over the past few months. I'm not saying I don't think you did it! But, even after everything, you're still striving to get through school and such. I'm not going to go off at you anymore, instead I'm going to help you!"

Completely and utterly shocked Sora could only manage a little "Thanks." He then quickly ran off. What just happened? Had the teacher just agreed to not ridicule him anymore? Sora couldn't help but feel a little better, but then…

_**She said she still thinks you did it, she still hates you. Do what must be done!**_

Sora stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of the voice. It was right. She had said she still thinks he did it. She was just being nice because he was doing work. Sora hung his head and felt his happiness blow away just as quickly as it had arrived.

So he was still the number one hated person at Tafe, and most likely the whole country. And the only person who now knew the truth didn't seem to be speaking up at all. Sora began to walk again but now extremely slowly. The depression had returned in full force. 

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Riku said impatiently. He had his arms crossed and looked rather upset. Kairi was fidgeting obviously unsure how to continue. She knew talking to Riku about Sora, but now she could see it was going to be even harder than she thought.

Riku changed his posture again and said, "Come on Kairi. What we're you saying about Sora?" Kairi took a deep breath and said "Well I was just wondering if…if you thought there w-was any…possibility, that maybe S-Sora was…innocent?"

The look on Riku's face gave Kairi all the answers she needed. However he wasn't just going to leave it at a face. He unfolded his arms, looked Kairi right in the face and said, "What do you mean innocent?"

"W-Well you know…" Kairi was shaking slightly at the look of anger on Riku's face, "It's just…I spoke to him and…" "YOU WHAT!?" Riku yelled causing Kairi to stumble backwards. Tears flowed into her eyes and she struggled to hold them back.

Riku advanced on hr and tried to hold her ground but she was shaking terribly. Riku put his face in hers and roared "I told you to stay away from him! He's a murderer, he's scum! How could you even look at him! ANSWER ME!"

Tears ran down Kairi's face like fresh waterfalls as she screeched back "He's innocent! He told me what really happened! He didn't kill her!" "Bullshit!" Riku yelled throwing his arms in the air. He roughly grabbed Kairi, forcing her into a chair.

"Now you listen to me!" He said thrusting a finger into her face, "Sora killed Rachael! He did it! He had to! Never speak to him again! NEVER AGAIN!" Tears were now streaming down his face as well and Kairi was sobbing,

It was a few minutes before Riku calmed down, a look of horror appearing on his face at what he had just done. Suddenly he launched forward and pulled Kairi into a hug. At first Kairi relished the hug, the fact they we're no longer fighting.

But then Riku kissed her. It wasn't nice or special. Riku was forcing himself upon Kairi and she didn't like it. She tried to pull back and push her away, but he was in a frenzy. He needed to kiss her, he needed to show how much he felt for her.

When Kairi's leg connected with groin a yell escaped his lips and he fell to the ground, rolling in pain. Kairi wiped her lips and wretched slightly. She looked down at the angry figure on the floor. "You're wrong and disgusting! Sora is innocent, I know it and nothing can change that!"

Kairi stormed out of the room quickly, tears streaming down her face. "Kairi…wait!" Riku gasped trying to stand but failing miserably. Kairi kept running out of Tafe refusing to stop. No one would believe her, just like Riku. She had to prove it another way.

She had to spend time with Sora.

Sora picked up his drink and looked around his house. He sighed heavily and made his way to his room. He was doing quite a bit of work at home to catch up on the Tafe work so far.

_**They want you to leave, they want you gone!**_

Sora stopped and stood there, listening to the voices taunts. It had happened again a day or two ago. Sora had almost taken his life again. Held the knife, considered really ending it all. But once again he had refused to give up. He had denied the voice what it wanted.

But even so, Sora still wondered why he denied the voice. What exactly was he achieving? Sure he was doing Tafe still, and the teacher seemed to have begun to take a liking to him. But was it worth it? Everyone still hated him with a passion. The voice was right when it said they wanted him dead.

And the one person now, who actually knew the truth, had seemingly told no one. Instead Kairi seemed to be avoiding him even more. Sora sighed heavily and kept walking. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold on.

When Sora arrived at Tafe it was the usual process. He got dirty looks as he entered the classroom from everyone but the teacher, who gave him a smile, not a massively warm one, but a smile nonetheless.

Sora sat down at his desk and began work at the computer. He had only been typing for a few minutes when someone sat down next to him. He thought it was Dante or Leon, probably wanting to pick a new fight with him. Taking a deep breath he turned to face whatever new abuse that was going to come his way. Instead he froze, a look of shock spreading across his face.

Kairi was sitting next to him. And she was smiling at him, like he was an old friend.

**Sorry for the fact this chapter is a bit shorter, but it was necessary. A big thanks to everyone who is following the story and reviewing it, thanks for your support on this! Chapter 11 shouldn't be too long!**


	11. Hope Is Found

**This story is written with Kingdom Hearts characters set in an AU. Rated due to some graphic scenes, please no flames. Criticism accepted. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 11: Hope Is Found**

Sora stared at Kairi for what seemed like ages. He was just so shocked. Why was she sitting next to him? And why was she looking at him like an old friend? What the hell was going on?

"How are you Sora?" Kairi said happily. It was as if they had always been friends. Much of the class was watching Kairi with shocked looks, most of all Riku who looked as if he was going to be sick.

When Kairi waited patiently for a response Sora quickly, "I'm…good." "Well that's good." Said Kairi beginning her work happily. "I'm ok too. A little tired, I didn't get the best sleep last night. But I'll go to bed earlier tonight to try and make up for it."

She smiled at Sora whose mouth was hanging open. Everyone else in the room had a similar look on their faces. When Kairi kept watching Sora, he realized she was waiting for some sort of reply. "I slept fine…I guess." Kairi nodded happily and began work.

Sora looked around the room. Everyone was watching them with shocked looks. Most seemed torn between getting up and taking Kairi away, or beating up Sora. However luckily everyone seemed to deny themselves these urges and simply settled with giving them weird looks.

Riku was simply fuming. Why was Kairi sitting next to Sora? What had he done to make her this way? However Riku couldn't do anything at the moment, at least not in class.

Throughout the lesson Sora was immensely confused as to what Kairi was doing. Why was she being nice and talking to him? Had the truth Sora told her gotten through to her? Or was this some sort of elaborate prank?

The voice returned heavily here, playing on Sora's doubts. It told him it was a trick, which they were all planning to ambush him. And in a small way, Sora couldn't help but think the voice was right.

After class Sora left quickly, eager to get away from what he thought was an elaborate prank. Kairi made to follow but Riku grabbed her and pushed her to the side. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Kairi looked at him funnily and said "What are you talking about?" "With Sora!" Riku said letting his voice rise but quickly lowered it, "You're sitting with him, talking like he's a good friend! What's going on? People are saying he has brainwashed you!" The looking closely into Kairi's eyes he said, "You haven't been brainwashed right?"

Kairi pushed him back and said angrily, "Of course I haven't! You know what I think from what I told you yesterday! Sora **is **innocent! And I am going to show that belief!" She tried to walk away but Riku quickly blocked her path again. "Kairi please don't do this! I care about you too much!"

Kairi shoved him aside saying angrily, "Why don't you think about others instead of what you want! You're once best friend is in pain for something that wasn't his fault, and all you can do is be angry at him!" Kairi stormed off leave a disheveled Riku leaning against the wall, sobbing at the love he just lost.

Sora paced his room slowly, deep in thought. What had Kairi done today? Why was she acting normal to him now? He was almost completely convinced she was playing a trick on him, but she seemed so sure. Maybe she really was just being nice?

_**Do not be fooled. She is doing it to lure you out. To destroy you. Do it first to save her the trouble**_

Sora threw his face in his hands to try and block the voice out but it kept talking. How could he be so sure that Kairi really was just playing a prank on him? He wanted to believe Kairi really was trying to be his friend, but at the same time he just knew that it couldn't be true!

Everyone had hated him so much, how could Kairi all of a sudden like him? But she knew the truth didn't she? Perhaps it really had affected her. Maybe because she couldn't convince anyone, she knew this was the only way. Be friends with Sora to make the others realize the truth.

Sora threw himself into the chair. If this was true then he guessed it could be a good thing. Maybe it would work, maybe people would start to change attitude.

_**Do not delude yourself**_

And Sora couldn't help but think the voice was right. Everyone had hated him for so long now, how could one person change all their minds? Either way, he knew he would have to put up with Kairi tomorrow. He took a deep breath and switched his computer on.

A small part of him wished he didn't have to.

When Kairi arrived at Tafe she was not met with the same enthusiasm she usually was. While everyone spoke to her as per normal, there faces said different. Everyone seemed to be slightly put back by her, and everyone seemed just slightly too eager to get away.

Kairi had anticipated this. Her guess was word had spread of her spending time with Sora. Now everyone didn't seem to want to spend time with her. But she knew she had achieved exactly what she wanted, and people were doing just what she had predicted.

They were questioning their thoughts on Sora. If he was so guilty, why was another person spending time with him? If he had really done what he was accused of, why could Kairi even stand to be near him? And all these questions Kairi knew would lead to another one, one she knew people would never have considered before she started spending time with Sora.

If Kairi was spending time with Sora, then was he really guilty?

When Kairi entered the classroom, everyone turned expectantly. Sora was already in his corner and he stiffened when he saw Kairi. Was she going to repeat yesterday's actions?

Kairi walked forward and Riku quickly jumped up and pulled out a chair. "Come sit at your computer Kairi." He said as happily as he could. Kairi simply smiled and waved him off. With all eyes watching, Kairi walked across and sat down next to Sora once again.

Sora stared at her as she once again began to talk to him quite normally. Sora replied to the questions but was just shocked. Her she was, acting as if he was an old friend again! Why was she doing this? Was it some sort of sick joke?

But the more Sora considered the fact it was a sick joke, the less he thought it could be true. If it was a sick joke, why was everyone so shocked at her actions? Surely they couldn't all be acting, could they?

_**They are acting, it's all a little play. They will get you soon. Do it first!**_

Sora jumped slightly at the voice. Kairi noticed this and said in a concerned voice, "Are you ok? You just kind of jumped all of a sudden." Sora nodded without saying anything. She was even concerned about him now.

_I want to believe it's a joke _Sora thought to himself, somewhat speaking to the voice, _But how can I with how she is acting?_

At the end of the lesson Sora made a run for the door quickly, desperate to escape Kairi. Kairi made to give chase, but once again Riku caught her before she could. "Do you even know what people are saying?" he demanded angrily.

Kairi pulled back and said "No, but I suspect you are about to tell me." Riku ignored this comment and continued, "Some people are saying you are in with Sora. Like you had something to do with Rachael's death now too!" Kairi opened her mouth to say something back but Riku stopped her.

"I know you didn't but that's what people are saying! But it gets worse!" he said angrily. "Some people are even considering the possibility that maybe Sora, _is innocent!"_

"And why is that so bad!" Kairi yelled angrily causing several people nearby to jump. Riku himself stepped back in slight shock. Kairi moved forward her eyes flaring, "I don't know what your problem is, and I don't know why you are so unwilling to make up with your old friend!"

"You used to be best friends with Sora, but now you hate him with a passion! I've never seen anyone lose a friend then not want to get back together with them! Unless you are willing to accept that Sora is innocent like _everyone_ should, then do not speak to me Riku!"

She then shoved past Riku and took off down the hallway. Riku stood there in shock, unaware many people were staring at him. Sora innocent? But, the very thought was crazy. Wasn't it? All Riku could think and concentrate on, was the fact that Kairi didn't want to speak to him.

_I'm losing her!_ He thought to himself. Then another thought appeared, one that replaced his upset with new found anger at the brown haired boy. _It's Sora. He's taking her away from me!_

Kairi ran down the street trying to hold back her tears. She stopped abruptly when Sora appeared in front of her panting. Wiping away tears Kairi said, "Why are you so worn out?" Taking a deep breath Sora replied, "I've been chasing you since Tafe!"

Kairi gave him a puzzled look and Sora said, "I hung back when Riku cornered you. I saw the fight." Kairi looked at the ground, not sure what to say. "Why are you doing this?" Kairi looked up at the brown haired boy. "What do you mean?"

"You hated me when you first met me. You thought just like everyone else!" Sora said walking towards her. "Now suddenly you're speaking to me, and acting all nice." Kairi swallowed and said, "You told me the truth! You told me what happened. I know now."

Sora was now standing right in front of her. The voice was rattling off inside his head, driving him to try and find out exactly what Kairi's intentions were. "Really? Did you really believe me? I think this is some trick. Some sick prank to get at me, get close then just cast me down further!"

Kairi looked shocked, but her demeanor was not what Sora expected. Instead of being upset and worried, she rather looked accepting. Suddenly she smiled and she stepped forward. "I understand Sora. After everything you have been through you have to be suspicious. Someone might try to do something to you. But I assure you Sora, I honestly am trying to be your friend."

"But how can I know that?" Sora said slightly taken back by Kairi's reaction. "How can I know this isn't some elaborate prank?" Kairi had a few tears forming in her eyes, but she still simply smiled.

She took a few steps forward and lightly kissed Sora on the forehead. The voice that had been jabbering away in Sora's mind seemed to shatter and vanish. Sora felt his mouth hang open and he stared at Kairi as she stepped back.

"I guess you will just have to learn to trust me." She said smiling. Then without another word, Kairi walked past Sora. Sora stood there staring into space, thoughts racing through his mind. Then as everything settled he came to one simple conclusion, and not even the voice could return to tell him he was wrong.

_Kairi wasn't lying. She really does believe me!_

**Thanks again to everyone reviewing, I hope I have you on the edge of your seats! Chapter 12 will hopefully be up soon!**


	12. Faith Restored

**This story is written with Kingdom Hearts characters set in an AU. Rated due to some graphic scenes, please no flames. Criticism accepted. Enjoy.**

**Note: I apologize for the long wait on this chapter. I recently had my school holidays and between going out and working I didn't really get time to do any writing. School's back now so I'll be updating every week again hopefully. Thanks to everyone who reads & reviews this, you guys keep the story going. Hope you enjoy it and fair warning…the end in near.**

**Chapter 12: Faith Restored**

Sora felt as if the next few days were simply a dream. By day he would simply do his Tafe work, usually with Kairi at his side talking away. Not a word was spoken regarding the kiss on the forehead. All Sora knew was that since then, the voice had made less and less apearences.

Everyone in the class had the same reaction as always though. Although anyone refused to step forward, they all seemed to think Kairi was crazy, or that Sora had done something to her.

However as time went on Sora was finding he was caring less and less. He couldn't explain it. He did not know whether it was because of Kairi. He couldn't even tell if maybe he had just finally gotten over all of it.

All he knew now was that the voice was dying, he was no longer caring what people thought of him, and in just an ever small way he was feeling…happy. There was no other word for it, he was beginning to feel happy. He was smiling slightly, and was being less depressive.

But how could that happen? Surely he couldn't recover because one person was speaking to him? But then again, he always said if Riku hadn't gone against him he would have never fallen into a depression. He had always known the fact he was alone is the main reason he fell so far. So could one person really make such a difference?

Kairi was becoming increasingly happy with her success. Sora was changing. He was gradually becoming better. She noticed he was no longer being so resisting, but rather talking back. She had even seen him smile slightly at times. This only drove her forward.

However support from her peers was not happening. Although no one said anything, no one seemed to attempting to find out what she was doing. They all seemed content on thinking Sora had simply brainwashed her someway.

On multiple occasions Kairi had tried to approach Riku again, but he now seemed intent on not speaking to Kairi or Sora. He was so defiant he was completely denying that there was any chance it could be true.

Sora made to go after Riku, but Riku quickly ducked out of the classroom. Out of the corner of his eye, Sora saw Kairi look after Riku in an upset way. Sora was just considering whether he should wait or try and leave when suddenly Leon appeared in front of him.

Sora automatically flinched, expecting an attack of some sort, even though that hadn't happened for weeks. But instead Leon stood in front of him, looking very awkward. Sora saw Dante run past, not even looking at either of them. That wasn't like Dante.

Sora waited for what seemed like an exceedingly long time, before finally saying, "Do you want anything?" Leon seemed to struggle even more when Sora said this. Sora had a distinct feeling he knew what was coming, but didn't want to believe it.

"Sora," he said, "I-I just wanted to tell you…" Leon paused again and Sora got slightly annoyed. Then Leon pulled himself up to his full height and said "I wanted to say, I don't think you killed Rachael."

Sora felt as if someone had slapped him, hard. This wasn't what he had expected. There was silence between them for several minutes before Sora finally said "You don't think I killed Rachael anymore?"

"I know it's a surprise," Leon said shaking slightly, "It's just that…I mean, if you really did it. Killed Rachael, then why…why would Kairi spend time with you? I mean, it's crazy to think she would…you know."

"I guess." Sora said shifting slightly. He wasn't sure what to say nor what to do. Yet there was a feeling growing inside of him. He was at first unsure of what it was, but it gave him a warm feeling and he felt slightly elated. Could it be…was he happy?

"So…" Leon said snapping Sora out of his thoughts. "You…I mean, you wanna grab some food? I'm pekish." Kairi sidled up next to them and said, "That sounds great." She smiled at Sora, who suddenly found a smile form on his face. He was so shocked, he smiled even more.

As they all left the room, many people stared after them, some still looked disgusted. Others however now looked confused, and unsure of exactly what to think. Just as Sora walked out of the door, he glanced over at the teacher. The teacher winked at Sora happily, and for the third time that day, Sora smiled.

Sora arrived home and threw himself onto his bed, his eyes wide with disbelief. That afternoon…had been fun. He had actually had fun. He had laughed, he had smiled. Leon had treated him like they had been friends this whole time. Now apparently they were going out the next day after Tafe again.

Sora sat up and went deep in thought about the last few weeks. So much had changed since Kairi had begun spending time with him. For once, Sora felt hope. It was small hope, such a fool's hope that perhaps, he would be ok. It was such small hope. But, it was there.

Leon laughed loudly patting Sora on the back, who couldn't help but smile. Kairi winked at him and he felt himself blush slightly. Suddenly there was a rush of footsteps and Dante appeared panting behind them. They all stared at him slightly taken by surprise. "About time you guys stopped," he said trying to catch his breath, "I've been chasing you for 10 minutes."

Leon stepped forward and said, "Why are you chasing us?" Dante caught his breath and straightened. It was now Sora noticed Dante looked extremely awkward, he was shuffling his feet and seemed unsure of what to say. Sora could guess what was coming. "Sora…" Dante begun but Sora surprised even himself but holding up his hand.

"It's ok Dante." He said. Dante's eyes were wide with shock, Leon and Kairi were watching Sora very closely. "I know you're sorry. It's alright. I just want us to be friends again." Dante's eyes widened even more if possible. Sora felt tight in his throat. What was he doing? Then Dante smiled. "Well that was easier than I thought!" Then Sora laughed.

Riku watched the group walk off together from the window. He felt anger boil up inside of him and he bit his tongue. He swore loudly and tasted blood. He turned around and stormed to his desk and slammed his fists on it. What was happening? Why was everyone turning back and being friends with Sora? Why were they forgiving him for what he did to Rachael?

A little voice told him maybe Sora didn't do it, maybe he was innocent. He couldn't be, it wasn't possible. Riku looked up tears forming in his eyes. Shouldn't he patch things up with Sora? Surely he should be friends with him again? Riku violently threw a chair aside. Why was this happening?

_**Make Sora pay for what he has done**_

Riku spun around at the voice. "Hello?" he said looking around, but no one was there. Had someone been watching him? But he hadn't actually spoken, so how could they know what he had been thinking about? Quickly gathering his things Riku left the classroom.

Sora and Kairi walked down the street quietly. Neither said anything but each one would glance at the other every now and then. Sora wanted to say something to her, but all he could do was keep walking. Eventually came to a round a bout and Kairi said, "Well I head off here."

Sora looked at her and said, "Ok, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Kairi nodded and began to walk away. Sora watched her walk down the street when suddenly she stopped and turned around. "You know, if you're…you know, not busy or anything on Friday. We have that day off…would you want to, I don't know, go somewhere?" "What, go out? Together?"

Going red Kairi quickly said, "What? Can't 2 friends head out together for a day?" "Oh. Yeah sure, why not." Smiling Kairi quickly said, "Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow." She then quickly turned and walked down the street. Sora watched her for a few minutes then set off himself.

Sora felt something like a balloon blow up inside him. He started to skip slightly and felt a smile spread across his face. He had just been asked out.

**Sorry the chapters a bit short but the next one should be a bit longer. Thanks to everyone, I hope you enjoy it. Chapter 13 shouldn't be too long. R&R please!**


	13. True Happiness, True Anger

**This story is written with Kingdom Hearts characters set in an AU. Rated due to some graphic scenes, please no flames. Criticism accepted. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 13: True Happiness, True Anger**

Riku watched Sora very closely over the next day or so. He definitely seemed happier, and he was acting like his old self. He was smiling and laughing and was doing his Tafe work quite happily. Kairi still sat by him every lesson, but now Dante and Leon had moved across and sat with him.

It seemed just these 3 were making a profound effect. People were questioning everything, and many were acting normal towards Sora again. It seemed that the brown-haired boy's life was returning to normal. However things were changing dramatically for Riku.

He was the only who refused to forgive Sora. He maintained Sora killed Rachael and should be absolutely hated for it. He made sure he never talked to Sora, and tried to convince everyone else to think the same way he did. Unfortunately no one did.

Now Riku was becoming isolated. He was sitting by himself in class all the time. He refused to speak to anyone who considered Sora a friend, so he spoke to practically no one. It seemed there roles were reversing. Sora was becoming popular and happy, while Riku was becoming isolated and depressive.

Sora typed happily away on the computer. Kairi was speaking to Leon about something and Dante was doing nothing. Riku was in a corner typing away not taking his eyes off the screen. Kairi turned around and said to Sora, "So, what do you want to do tomorrow?"

Sora flinched slightly. He had been unsure if Kairi would bring up their Friday date, and now he didn't know what to say. He wanted to do something really nice, but he didn't know if Kairi really considered this a date and he wasn't going to ask. He thought quickly and said, "Well, would you want to spend the day in the city?"

Kairi smiled and said, "Sounds great! What time do you want me to meet you?" Riku stiffened as he heard this. Kairi and Sora were heading into the city together, alone? Was it a date? Was something going on between them?

Leon winked at Sora who quickly looked away with a smile. Dante and Leon quickly started to talk about what they were going to do tomorrow. Kairi blushed and smiled at Sora then continued with her work. Sora sighed heavily and looked at his screen. Butterflies appeared to be boxing in his stomach.

Riku paced around his room punching his bed at random intervals. Why was Kairi going out with Sora? Why was everyone turning against him and being friends with Sora? What was he going to do?

_**Get back at him for what he has done to you**_

Riku spun around at the sound of the voice. Why was he hearing voices? Was he going crazy now? He put his head in his hands and took some deep breaths. He wasn't sure why Kairi was going out with Sora. He doubted he would know. But he was determined to find out.

Sora paced at the station sweating terribly. There were no longer Butterflies in his stomach. A pack of Gorillas had taken up residence and were fighting terribly. He wiped his forehead and tried to calm down. It wasn't meant to be a date, why was he so nervous?

Sora didn't flinch when the boy bumped into him, but when he looked up he froze at seeing Riku. Both boys seemed to stare for ages before Riku finally made to move on. "Riku, wait." Sora said. The silver-haired boy stopped and looked back. His look was one of rage. Sora hesitated for a second but quickly gathered himself.

"Riku, Why are we still like this?" he waited for a response but none came. Sora took a breath and tried again. "I'm not asking you to forgive me Riku. Please, I just want us back to the way we were." Riku just continued to stare blankly at him. "Who are you?" he said bluntly.

Sora felt like Riku had punched him and fought back tears. "Riku, please don't do this. Why can't we be friends again?" He reached out but Riku took a step back. "Look buddy, I don't know who you are but keep away from me." Riku turned and marched off. Sora continued to push back tears. Why had Riku acted like he didn't know him? Sora tried to compose himself. After all, Kairi would arrive soon.

Riku hid on the platform and watched intently as Sora and Kairi entered the station. Sora definitely seemed distracted but from what Riku could see, Kairi hadn't noticed. They bought there tickets and waited patiently for the train. When they got on Riku quickly boarded the train hoping they wouldn't notice.

Sora thought the train ride was fine, they simply talked about Tafe and other things. Sora thought he glimpsed Riku skulking around but decided he had imagined it. He and Kairi spent the day wandering the city together. They talked and laughed happily together. Sora couldn't imagine how the day could get any better.

Kairi was struggling to understand exactly how she felt. She knew she liked Sora, that much was obvious otherwise she would not have asked him out. The question was how much she liked him. At first she thought it was just something like a little crush of sorts. But now she wasn't so sure

She really enjoyed spending time with him. He was funny, and seemed to have a really bright outlook on life. Kairi was shocked at the person he really was, and couldn't imagine what must have happened to change him so much. But what exactly where these deep feelings inside her? Just what did she feel for Sora? Could she be so bold to say…love?

Riku fumed and swore under his breath. They were actually having fun. They were enjoying each others company. How could this be happening? Were they going to end up together? Had Sora really changed back?

_**He is trying to get to you, to prove you are weak**_

"Yes." Riku muttered under his breath. That had to be it, the voice was right. Riku quickly ducked out of his hiding place and headed down the street after Sora and Kairi. Sora hadn't changed. He was tricking everyone, all to make Riku look bad. He was trying to get back at him. That was it.

But Riku couldn't let him. He had to save Kairi. He had to save his friends from Sora's lies. If he let the brown-haired boy continue, soon everyone will be lost in his lies. Riku watched Sora carefully as he laughed. His once best friend, now a murderer and a liar. He never thought it could happen, but the truth was right in front of him. And he absolutely hated Sora for it.

Kairi playfully bumped into Sora as they walked, and Sora gave a little bump back. Kairi blushed immensely and looked around. Sora watched Kairi for a minute, taking in her gleaming skin and beautiful, red hair. She truly was breathtaking. Sora felt a slight jolt in his stomach and coughed.

"Are you ok?" Kairi asked. Sora smiled and nodded. He was feeling something inside of him, like a bubble blowing bigger. He was unsure of exactly what it was at first but he slowly realized exactly what it was as it got bigger. It couldn't be, could it? Not…love?

Sora saw the silver-haired boy dash between buildings, and for a split second it didn't even click. But when it did Sora tore his arm from Kairi's and spun around looking wildly. "What's wrong?" Kairi asked concerned and looking around as well. "I thought…" Sora said looking around. But he couldn't catch any more sign of Riku. Maybe he imagined it.

Kairi lightly placed her hand on Sora's arm and said, "You think you saw Riku, don't you?" Sora slowly nodded looking down into her eyes. "I know, I thought I saw him a few times today as well." Kairi said catching Sora by surprise. "We both want him to be our friends again. I guess because it's at the back of our minds, we keep thinking we see him." Sora nodded. He couldn't take his eyes off of Kairi's and she couldn't take hers off his.

They moved ever closer without even realizing it. Kairi's lips burned with a need to connect, to feel Sora's warmth. Sora had a thousand butterflies beating around his stomach, but instead of sickness he had a feeling of elation. Surely it couldn't happen? They weren't going to…?

A sweeping feeling covered Sora when there lips connected. It was like a great warmth swept over him, covering his very being. Any and all problems that had ever plagued Sora's mind, just exploded into a thousand pieces and disappeared completely. He felt almost as if he was going to just float away in complete happiness.

Kairi felt shivers go all over her body, and a similar feeling of elation swept over her like a river. She never wanted the kiss to end and she pulled Sora closer desperate to make the moment last longer. Sora wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. For that single minute, all pain was forgotten and for these two the world stood still. For that minute, everything was perfect.

Riku fists shook relentlessly and he found his mind was consumed with blind rage. He watched them bind each other with their arms, and for him their kiss seemed to last a lifetime. Thoughts raced around in his mind and he was unsure of what he would do next. How could they kiss? How could this happen? Kairi was meant to be his.

Riku tore from his hiding place and sprinted down the street to the nearest station. He boarded the train and sat down fidgeting ceaselessly. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to think. He punched the chair in front of him several times getting strange looks from the other passengers. Sora and Kairi together. His mind almost bled at the thought. What was he to do now?

Sora and Kairi's clasped together for the millionth time as they stood outside Kairi's house. Either one relinquished grip for several, at the end of which they finally parted and smiled at each other. "I won't see you until next Monday." Kairi said with an upset look on her face. Sora smiled and said, "That's ok. We can make up for the time apart then." Kairi smiled and they kissed again.

After another 10 minutes they finally separated. Kairi quickly entered her house blushing, while Sora began to skip down the street. He was so happy. Happier than he had ever been in his life. Things were turning back to normal. He had the most beautiful girl in the world. Things were finally the way they should be.

"No." Sora suddenly said stopping. Riku flashed in his mind and Sora had a queasy feeling in his stomach. Not everything was back to normal. If they were he and Riku would be best friends again. _It will be ok _He told himself. _I can start trying to mend things with Riku on Monday. It will be alright eventually, just a bit of work needs to be done. _With this new happy thought in his mind, Sora resumed his skipping down the road.

Riku punched his wall again, tears streaming down his face. There were cuts on his knuckles and blood now streaked the point he had been punching. Massaging his knuckles Riku sat on the bed trying to wipe away the tears. Kairi should have been his. Everything seemed right with her around. Why did this happen? Why had she left him?

_**He took her from you. Teach him his place**_

The flowing of tears stopped as new anger flooded Riku's very being. Everything was Sora's fault. It all started with him. And, it would all end with him. Wiping his face leaving a streak of blood across his left cheek, Riku looked up with a malicious smile, as the voice ringed in his ears.

_**Kill him!**_

**R&R please and thanks so much to everyone, you guys keep this story rolling and make me write it the best I can! Hope you are all hooked, chapter 14 won't be long!**


	14. Friendship In Flames

**This story is written with Kingdom Hearts characters set in an AU. Rated due to some graphic scenes, please no flames. Criticism accepted. Enjoy.**

**Note: Only two more chapters left, enjoy!**

**Chapter 14: Friendship In Flames**

Sora sat at the train station happily humming away. He had never felt happier in his life. Everything was working out better than he could have ever imagined. His life had pretty much turned straight back to normal. There was only one thing he had to do now.

Sora was unsure exactly how Riku would react to him. He had a funny feeling Riku might pretend to still not know him, but Sora had to try. He couldn't imagine what was going to happen, all he knew was he wanted his best friend back. And he was willing to do anything to get him back.

Riku sniffed and rubbed his nose. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and pulled his hood further down. He didn't want Sora to see him. He felt a slight feeling of disgust in his stomach. H glared at the brown-haired boy with a look of absolute hatred.

_**Teach him his place in the world**_

"Yes," Riku muttered under his breath, "I'll show him." He shuffled closer but made sure Sora wouldn't spot him. Sora looked so happy, so content. _How can he act so happy, after all the pain he has caused? _Riku thought to himself.

He had no intention of going to Tafe today. At least not yet. There was something he needed to do first. Something to prepare. Riku fidgeted when the train pulled up, wishing Sora would leave faster. When Sora climbed on the train and the doors closed, Riku stepped out into the light removing his hood.

Sora looked out of the train window, and his eyes locked with Riku's. He leapt up to the window shocked to see him there. "Riku!" Sora yelled banging the window. Riku's mouth moved but Sora couldn't hear what he said. "Riku! What did you say? Riku!" The train jerked and slowly moved out as Sora continued to bang on the window.

Riku stonily watched as the train pulled out. He smirked at the panicking Sora, and repeated, "Soon, Sora."

Kairi walked around the building for the third time, she was getting fidgety. She had come to Tafe early to meet with Sora, but it looked like he was late. She finally sat herself near the classroom and waited. She had missed feeling Sora's lips against hers so badly. She needed to feel that warmth again.

When she spotted the brown-haired boy bopping along the hallway, she leapt up and sprinted towards him. "Hey…" Sora began. Kairi's arms wrapped around his neck and there lips connected. They kissed for what seemed like ages once more, and neither wanted to really stop.

When they did finally separate both were slightly red in the face from lack of breath. Once they had caught there breath they chatted quickly about there weekend. When Sora recited his encounter with Riku, Kairi shivered. "Something's wrong with him," She said, "Like, really wrong. He's hurting really bad, but he won't allow himself or anyone to help."

Sora nodded and said, "I need to talk to him. I need to make him understand." Sora hung his head and Kairi didn't need him to finish to understand. She hugged him tightly and Sora smiled. "Get a room!" Dante yelled jogging down the hallway with Leon by his side. Sora and Kairi looked as the two broad-smiling boys came to a stop next to them.

Riku looked across the street with a somewhat scared look on his face. He had never been around here, he wasn't sure what to expect. Back when he was friends with Sora, they had always avoided this part of the city. Now Riku couldn't help but have doubts. Should he really be doing this?

_**That's what he wants! Show him how strong you really are!**_

Riku felt a strength fuelled by anger well up inside of him. "I am strong!" He said confidently. "Sora will pay." Riku marched across the street dodging cars. He stopped at the door taking a deep breath. He reached out taking the door handle, and pushed.

Leon laughed loudly as Dante leapt around the room to everyone's amusement. Sora chuckled as he cuddled with Kairi happily. The teacher tried to conceal her laughter as she told Dante to sit down. Dante took a bow to a roaring applause as he took his seat.

Everyone settled down and began to work once more, while Leon and Dante quietly discussed what other funny things they could do. Kairi gave Sora a light kiss on the cheek and returned to her work. Sora's mind drifted to the empty chair in the classroom.

Where had Riku gone? What was he doing? Why wouldn't he let Sora be friends with him again? He shuddered to imagine what was going through Riku's mind. Sora looked across at the empty seat and sighed. What was he going to do about it? How was he going to be friends with Riku, if he refused to even talk to him?

Kairi lightly tickled Sora's leg causing him to jump slightly. He looked at her with a smile and said, "What's up cheeky?" Kairi giggled and said "Nothing. I'm just in a playful mood." Sora tickled her back and she poked him in the arm. "Naughty! Actually now that I think of it, there is something I want to ask." Sora was going to ask what it was, but then the teacher walked past. Kairi mouthed the word 'later' and Sora nodded.

He felt himself go slightly red in the face. What was she going to ask?

Riku stepped out of the shop in a hurry, clumsily slipping a package into a jacket pocket. He looked back at the shop then quickly hurried down the street. He felt slightly exhilarated and sick at the same time. What had he just done?

The security camera in the store had seen his face. The shop owner had refused to sell unless he showed his face. What is someone found out? What if someone had seen him? He could be arrested, put in jail!

_**It must be done. Sora must pay**_

Riku nodded stonily and kept walking. He felt the package pressing against his chest. It was cold, and every time it moved he got a shiver down his spine. He was scared of the package almost, like it would almost attack him. But he needed it, it would help him. Kairi would be safe. Everyone would be safe. Sora would never hurt anyone again.

_**Kill Sora**_

Kairi dragged Sora to the side as they left the classroom. He felt nervous, unsure of what was coming. Leon and Dante walked past winking at him before continuing on. Kairi pulled Sora into a hug and said, "My parents are cooking a big roast dinner tonight." Confused Sora said, "Ok. Sounds nice." Kairi giggled and said, "It's for you silly. I want you to come over and meet my parents."

Sora coughed slightly and caught his breath. Meet her parents? He smiled and said, "It's about that time I guess?" Kairi nodded blushing quite a bit. "I told them about you. They want to meet you, there looking forward to it." "Really?" Sora said a bit taken back. Kairi gave him a playful poke and said, "Don't worry. They'll love you."

Sora smiled happily and hugged her. Everything was just so right. But his thoughts still drifted back to Riku. He needed to talk to him so badly. Where was he?

Riku climbed off the train and looked around. He no longer wore his hooded jacket, but had replaced it with a much more simple one. He clutched the left pocket of his jacket and he appeared to be trembling slightly. He sighed heavily and looked towards the buildings of Tafe.

Somewhere in there was Sora. He was feeling increasingly nervous, but he knew what he had to do. Clutching the pocket he walked forward.

Kairi and Sora separated from another kiss although it was obvious they didn't want to. Kairi waved as she waked away yelling "I can't wait to see you tonight! Don't worry, you will be fine!" Sora smiled and waved until she disappeared. He turned and began to walk in the direction of the train station.

He wasn't really sure why, but instead of taking the direct route he took the long way. He walked through buildings and eventually reached a walkway that led to the final building before the station. Sora froze and stared straight ahead. This was not what he expected.

Riku was breathing heavily like he had run here. His silver hair was messy and didn't have its usual shine. He was clutching his left jacket pocket and had a crazed look in his eyes. Sora had the overwhelming feeling that he should bur forced himself to stay. _I need to talk to him, _He told himself.

_**See how he walks like he is better. Teach him his true place**_

Riku flinched at the voice, but a small smile appeared on his face. The voice was right. It was finally time to make Sora pay for everything he had done. It was time for Sora, to receive his punishment.

Sora stopped a few feet in front of Riku. He looked at him for several seconds before speaking. "How are you Riku?" Riku remained silent but continued to glare at him. Sora sighed and said, "Riku please. I'm sorry for everything that has happened. I want to be friends again. Please, can we just talk about it?"

Riku continued to stare at him. Sora didn't know what else to do. Then Riku moved. He reached into his left pocket. Sora felt a cold chill go down his spine. What exactly was in that pocket, and why had Riku clutched at it. Slowly Riku brought out his hand, and Sora went white in the face.

Riku held up the knife, his face now contorted with anger. Sora took a step back, but his legs were unable to make him run. Riku took a step towards him, staring right into Sora's eyes. "You will pay. You will pay for everything!" Riku yelled. Sora flinched and tears were forming in his eyes. "Riku, you don't want to do this. Please, don't do this!"

_**Show him his place!**_

Riku stepped forward quicker, closing the gap between him and Sora. Sora backed up and hit the railing nearby. He looked back and saw the door was pretty far away. He would never reach it, not with Riku this close. He looked back to see Riku almost right in front of him.

"Never," Riku said through gritted teeth, "Never will you hurt anyone again! You will never hurt Kairi!" "I love Kairi!" Sora screamed but Riku flinched and Sora almost flung himself over the railing in fear. "Don't give me that!" Riku yelled.

Leon and Dante ran outside having heard the yells. "That was Riku." Leon said looking around wildly. Dante took off into another building hoping to find them. Leon suddenly looked up. Sora was on the edge of the bridge, and Riku was closing in with a knife. "Shit!" Leon said loudly.

He pulled out his phone and dialed. He watched them on the bridge, panicking. What was Riku doing? Had he gone mad? As he heard someone answer he said quickly, "Yes, police?"

"I won't let you hurt her!" Riku yelled. He was so close. Sora was panicking, he didn't know what to do. "Goodbye, Sora." Riku lunged forward with the knife. Sora only just managed to dive to the side. He stumbled to the ground painfully, and turned as Riku charged again.

Sora managed to catch his arms and hold him back. Riku let loose a yell and kicked, catching Sora in the stomach. While Sora gasped for breath, Riku swung. Sora yelled as a cut appeared in his arm. Blood trickled down as Sora stumbled back. Riku seemed to freeze at the sight of the cut.

Sora took the opportunity to spear tackle Riku to the ground. The knife spun off to the side and Riku struggled to get up. Sora managed to pin him down and yelled with tears streaming down his face, "What the fuck are you doing! I'm your friend!" "You're no friend!" Riku yelled back.

He spat in Sora's face, and the boy's reaction was all he needed. Riku pushed him aside and made a dive for the knife. However Sora's leg connected with his side and he collapsed before he reached it. Sora scooped up the knife and stood up. Riku slowly stood up.

They were both panting heavily, and Sora's arm was bleeding badly. "What is this Riku? What is this going to do!" Riku fumed and said, "You fucking deserve what your getting! You deserve to die!" Sora swore and said, "Deserve to die for what? For what!"

"SHUT UP!" Riku screamed charging. Sora backed up but Riku caught him in the chest with a fist. They both fell to the floor and wrestled over the knife. Riku tried to punch Sora but he pushed him back. Sora managed to get a hold of the knife but Riku tried to rip it from his hands. Sora pulled as hard as he could and dragged it down, desperate to prevent Riku getting a hold on it.

Sora was shocked when the knife hit something. He thought it was the floor and he quickly pulled it back. Riku had seemingly stopped struggling and Sora rolled out of the way. He climbed up and looked the knife. The blood lightly dripped off it, it was a dark crimson and was quite thick.

Sora slowly looked at Riku. He was struggling to get up, but it was obvious he was in great pain. A pool of blood was forming underneath him. Sora rolled him over ignoring his cries of pain, tears streaming down his face like a waterfall. The wound was deep. Sora guessed the whole knife had penetrated his stomach.

Riku shook immensely and coughed up blood. His clothes were being stained heavily with blood. Crying, Sora tried to cover the wound with clothes and his hands but nothing stopped the flow of blood. "Help me!" Sora screamed praying someone saw him. The bloody knife lay on the ground, still stained.

Riku tried to speak, but instead coughed up more blood. Sora put his hand under his head and lifted it up. "Riku," Sora said through tears, "Riku, please don't go. I didn't mean too, please don't go." Riku seemed to gather his strength and reached up. Clutching Sora's shirt, he pulled him close to his face. He coughed up a little blood and it hit Sora's cheek.

"Riku…" Sora said crying. What had he done? He didn't want Riku to die, this wasn't meant to happen. Riku put his mouth right by Sora's ear so he could hear. Sora heard him gasp for breath, and then words escaped his lips. "I…h-hate…you..." Then, with Sora clutching him in his arms, Riku fell limp.

Sora's entire body went cold, it was almost as if all his blood had just disappeared. He didn't feel heavy, but rather like he was empty. Nothing mattered anymore. Even Kairi completely emptied from his mind. Sora began to shake Riku roughly. "Come back Riku. Come back!"

Tears dripped to the ground and mixed with the blood staining the ground. Sora fell onto Riku's body covering himself in blood, but he didn't care. Riku was dead, and already it felt as if the world itself was ending. Riku had died hating him. They had never had time to try and make up. Riku had left this world, and he had hated Sora when he did.

Without really thinking Sora picked up the knife. He grabbed hold of Riku and tried to drag him away. He didn't even know where he was trying to take Riku. All he knew is, he didn't want to leave the body here. "Freeze!"

Sora spun around. A cop stood there pointing a gun on him. Sora stumbled to the ground and said, "Please! I didn't mean to, it was an accident I…" "Shut up!" The cop said, and Sora noticed the hand holding the gun was trembling. "Just stay calm. Drop the knife, stand up and put your hands behind your head!"

Trembling Sora rose to his feet, but he didn't drop the knife. "Please, it was an accident! Please, he's dead. Please help me!" "I said drop the knife!" the cop yelled stepping back. "Help me!" Sora screamed throwing his arms in the air.

There was a flash and a loud noise that made Sora flinch. He went to ask what that was but he couldn't. His mouth didn't seem to want to move. He tried to step forward but he couldn't. Why did his entire body feel numb? What was that sharp burning feeling in his chest?

He looked at the cop. The cop looked shocked, he looked almost scared. Why was he scared? What had happened? Sora watched the gun drop from the cop's hands, who had tears forming around his eyes. What was wrong with him? Sora had to make him understand, it wan an accident. He needed help to move Riku's body.

Then Sora realized he was falling. Why was he falling? Why couldn't he stop? No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get his limbs to move. He felt himself hit the ground, but it felt light almost as if it was far away. What was happening to him?

Suddenly the cop was above him. He seemed to be doing something. It looked like he was doing something to Sora's chest. Was he trying to help with the burning feeling? It hurt so bad, Sora prayed he could stop it. Sora tried to talk, but it was too difficult.

Something was wrong. Sora's vision was blurring. He couldn't feel any part of his body, he couldn't move at all. The edges of his vision were going black. What had happened? Would he be alright?

Kairi flashed in his mind. Would he see her again? What would she say about Riku? Sora didn't know whether he was crying or not. The cop seemed to be yelling for something, but Sora could hardly hear. The cop had blood on his hands and shirt. Had he touched Riku?

As Sora's vision became more blurred, he became scared. This wasn't right, something was really wrong. Kairi was flashing in his mind. He needed to talk to her. To tell her how he feels, what happened with Riku, everything. Sora felt he wouldn't get another chance. He felt himself slipping, he was going away. Surely, he wasn't…?

Sora reached out panic filling his mind. He needed Kairi, he needed to see her and feel her face one last time. His vision was almost completely black, his arm weakened and flopped to the ground. He needed to tell her. He needed to make sure she knew.

He gathered all strength he had. Just every little ounce he could find. Then he moved his lips. He couldn't even hear what he said, but he spoke anyway hoping someone heard. He needed to say it, he needed her to know.

"I…love y-you…Kairi…"

**The final chapter will be up soon.**


	15. Peace At Last

**This story is written with Kingdom Hearts characters set in an AU. Rated due to some graphic scenes, please no flames. Criticism accepted. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 15: Peace At Last**

There was a crunching of leaves as the people walked across the grass. They wore all black and didn't speak. They approached the chairs and silently took there seats. More people approached and began to sit down. All looked upset, and some were wiping tears from there eyes.

Kairi approached trying her best to hold back the inevitable tears. She was handed a single white flower, and took her seat right at the front. Her parents sat on either side, and her mum put a comforting arm around her shoulder. Leon and Dante arrived sitting further down in the front row. Dante had a stony look on his face, while Leon's eyes were red from crying.

The two coffins were laid out in front of them. Both were simple coffins, made out of standard pine. They were polished and had bronze handles on the sides. At the front of the coffins was a memorial. A gigantic wreath lay there, along with an assortment of other flowers.

A picture of a smiling Riku sat to the left, with a smiling Sora to the right. Both boys looked happy in the photos as if nothing was wrong. Kairi tore her eyes way from them, unable to bring herself to look at them. Once everyone had taken their seats, the priest approached the stand and began.

"We're gathered here today, to say goodbye to Riku and Sora, whose lives were tragically lost 5 days ago." Kairi felt tears begin to flow down her face. She tried to wipe them away but they kept coming. She couldn't believe this had happened. Just when everything was so right. Just when everything seemed to be turning back to normal. Why did they have to die?

The priest said special words about them both. About how they had been friends for years, how they had always stuck by each other. He made mention of Rachael's suicide and the problems they had towards the end. The priest even made a quick note of how each died. Sora stabbing Riku, which they know knew, was accidental. Then Sora being shot by a rookie cop.

"Now they are together in heaven, and let us pray they remain friends there forever." He then began to pray, which many people joined in. Leon had his face in his hands. Dante was patting his friends back while trying to hold back his own tears. Kairi stared at the photo of Sora. Why did this happen, when they had finally come together?

The priest ended the funeral. People got up and began to drop white roses on the coffins as they were lowered. Kairi got up and dropped her rose onto Sora's coffin. She watched as it fell, and it seemed to take a while to float down.

She turned and instead of resuming her seat, she walked away unable to be there any longer. As she hurried under a lone tree, she let the tears fall like a waterfall. She slumped against the tree and felt like crying out. Instead she said in a silent voice, "Sora… come back…please…" She fell to the ground in a heap and lay there.

"Come…come b-back!" Kairi said more forcefully looking up into the sky. "Don't leave me here! I love you!" She started to yell and several people from the funeral looked at her. Kairi then fell into a silent fit of tears. She didn't think she would ever stop.

"Kairi?" Kairi stopped crying abruptly and quickly stood up. A cop stood behind here, a look of deep sorrow on his face. He wore the usual outfit for police at a funeral. Kairi wondered why he was here. Surely there was no reason for the police to be at the funeral?

"I'm sorry for disturbing you. But…I needed to speak with you." Kairi watched him carefully but didn't respond. Tears were forming around his eyes and he seemed to be shaking slightly. He looked Kairi right in the eyes and said, "It was me. I shot Sora."

Kairi felt as if she had been slapped. This was the man who killed Sora? He was the one who ripped him away from her? She felt a rush of anger towards him and felt like lashing out. But the cop looked so helpless, so much in pain himself over what he did, Kairi felt her anger melt away as quickly as it had come.

"It was my first call like that," He said quickly, "I had never had to deal with something like that before. I just…I found Riku dead, with Sora holding the knife. He was covered in blood…I didn't know what to think. He just yelled at me to help him, and threw his arms out." Tears were in Kairi's eyes, but she didn't interrupt the cop. She understood he had to explain, to get it off his chest.

"I flinched, I was just so shocked. I accidentally hit the trigger and…" The cop sagged succumbing to his tears. Kairi had fresh tears flowing but she stepped forward and placed her hand on the cop's cheek. He looked up at her, looking slightly fearful. Kairi did not smile, but she pulled an understanding face. "It's ok. I forgive you." In truth, she wasn't sure if she believed those words.

Kairi sat on her lounge, her face in her hands. She had only stayed at the wake for an hour, and then she had left. She couldn't bear to be there. To hear everyone relaying stories of Riku and Sora. To have people ask her what happened between them at the end.

Why did this have to happen? She was so happy, Sora was so happy after so long. Why did he have to be torn from the world? Why did he have to die? Kairi needed to feel his warmth so bad, she needed to be with him.

_**You can be with him**_

Kairi spun around and said "Who's there?" No one answered. But the voice she heard was in her head. Was she going mad with grief? She picked up her jacket and stopped at the front door. She slowly turned and looked back down the hallway. What was this feeling she had? What was she thinking?

_**You can be with Sora and even Riku. They miss you**_

Kairi felt fresh tears form around her eyes. They miss her. "I miss you so much Sora!" Kairi suddenly said as if he could hear her. She wanted to be with him again. But how could she? They were dead. How could she feel Sora's arms around her once more, if they were dead?

_**You know what you must do. Make them happy, see them once more**_

"You don't mean…" Kairi stopped mid sentence, the horror of what the voice was asking finally sinking in. It wanted her to kill herself? No, she couldn't do that. Sora would never want her to kill herself. After all, a voice is what caused Rachael to commit suicide, there's no way he would want her to do it.

_**But he wants to be with you. He thought you would do anything to be with him**_

"I would!" Kairi cried out. "But, it's just…killing myself…" Kairi found doubt forming in her mind. If she did it, it would mean she would be with Sora again. But surely he wouldn't want her to kill herself? Not Sora.

Kairi found herself walking down the hallway towards the kitchen. What was she doing? Surely she couldn't do it? She found herself standing in front of the counter, where the drawers were. She opened the drawer and pulled out a knife. She stared at it for several minutes. Did Sora really want her to kill herself?

_**He wants to be with you, do what you must to be with him once more**_

Kairi took a swallow. "If it means I can see Sora again…" She held the knife over her wrist, shaking slightly. Would it hurt a lot? How long would it take? How long will it be until she sees Sora's face?

_**He's waiting. Go to him**_

"I'll see you soon Sora…" Kairi muttered. She shut her eyes and placed the knife again her skin. All doors and windows were closed, no one could see in. Not even a bit of air could get inside, it would be a while before anyone found her. Kairi took a deep breath and prepared to cut herself.

A warm breeze blew her hair. Just her hair. She felt nothing else against the rest of her body, but her hair lightly blew in the breeze. Instantly a face appeared in he head. "Sora.." She said and the knife dropped with a clatter. The voice had vanished.

It had been Sora. He had brushed her hair. Kairi didn't know how she knew, but she knew. He had come to her, stopped her from killing herself. He didn't want her to die. Another brush against her hair, and Kairi heard a voice. It was not the voice from before. It was soft and calm, and Sora's voice was recognizable instantly.

_Live_

He only spoke a single word, but it was all Kairi needed to hear. She picked up the knife with tears running down her face. She placed it back in the drawer. She looked up as if looking towards heaven. With a teary smile she spoke, her final words to the boy she loved.

"Thank you Sora. I will always love you, no matter what happens. Goodbye."

**Well that's it. That's the end of the story. There are too many people to thank individually. But I would like to thank each and every person who read and reviewed this story. I'm glad you all enjoyed it so much, I wrote it for you guys and you all kept it going strong (sadly it must end).**

**Now I have already had one request, and I'm sure many of you will be upset at how I ended it. That's why if I get enough requests, I will write an alternate ending. The reason I will only write it if I get enough requests, is because I'm planning to start my new FanFic straight away. I love you all though, so if you all want I will make an alternate ending.**

**Again I thank you all so much for enjoying this story, maybe you will all enjoy my next one, who knows! Thanks again, Uber-Shadow signing off!**


	16. Alternate Ending Until Time Ends

**This story is written with Kingdom Hearts characters set in an AU. Rated due to some graphic scenes, please no flames. Criticism accepted. Enjoy.**

**Alternate Ending – Until Time Ends**

There was a crunching of leaves as the people walked across the grass. They wore all black and didn't speak. They approached the chairs and silently took there seats. More people approached and began to sit down. All looked upset, and some were wiping tears from there eyes.

Kairi approached trying her best to hold back the inevitable tears. She was handed a single white flower, and took her seat right at the front. Her parents sat on either side, and her mum put a comforting arm around her shoulder. Leon and Dante arrived sitting further down in the front row. Dante had a stony look on his face, while Leon's eyes were red from crying.

The coffin was laid out in front of them. It was a simple coffin, made out of standard pine. It was polished and had bronze handles on the sides. At the front of the coffin was a memorial. A gigantic wreath lay there, along with an assortment of other flowers.

A picture of a smiling Riku sat in the centre of the wreath. Riku smiled in the photo as if nothing was wrong. Kairi tore her eyes way from him, unable to bring herself to look at his smiling face. Once everyone had taken their seats, the priest approached the stand and began.

"We gather here today, to say goodbye to Riku. He was tragically ripped from us 5 days ago in a horrible accident." Kairi felt the inevitable tears flow down her face. Riku was gone. How could this have happened? She just couldn't get her head around it.

The priest went through events in Riku's life. He told of how Riku was a special boy, that he shared a very special friendship with Sora. How the boys had grown up together. There was no mention of the fall-out they had towards the end of his time. However the priest did mention that it was by Sora's hand, accidentally of course, that Riku had died.

Eventually the priest finished his kind words, and the coffin began its descent into the ground. Kairi got up with the rest of them and threw her flower onto the coffin. She felt more tears flow uncontrollably. She wrapped her arms around her mum when she sat back down and let the tears flow.

Dante and Leon just stared stonily as the coffin fell down. No one really spoke or said anything. Soon Kairi felt her tears subside and she waited patiently until the ceremony finished. When it finished Kairi made to leave. Her Mum grabbed her arm but she said, "I have to go, please." Her Mum gave her an understanding nod and let her go.

The nurse adjusted the hanging bag and checked the machines. She quickly wrote something down and then left. Sora slowly opened one eye and looked around the room. Once he was sure he was alone, he painfully sat up and gave a heavy sigh.

He hated hospitals. Hated them with a passion. Both he and Riku had loathed them ever since they had been admitted for broken wrists when they were young. The thought of Riku made tears form around Sora's eyes. He was gone. He had died hating Sora. The thought was unbearable.

Sora put his head in his hands. Why had it happened? Why had Riku tried to kill him? All Sora had ever wanted, was for things to return to the way they had always been. Now, things would never return to normal. Things would never be the same.

"Sora?" Kairi stood at the doorway. He face was red from crying, but she had a smile on her face from seeing Sora sitting up. Sora smiled and extended his arms. Kairi ran into his arms and they kissed. When they separated Kairi had begun crying again and Sora wiped the tears away.

"How was it?" Sora's voiced strained, he wasn't sure he wanted to hear. "It was good," Kairi said sounding just as strained, "it was a…a nice funeral." There was silence between them for a moment, where both simply relished the physical contact.

"Why did he try to kill you?" Kairi suddenly said. She looked at Sora with more tears forming in her eyes. Sora simply shrugged, though it was a painful shrug. Cursing at the pain in his chest, he said "I don't know Kairi. I just wish it hadn't happened."

They both fell silent and simply stayed in each others arms. Sora's mind wasn't racing, but sitting silently on one single thought. Would Riku still hate him even after death?

The graveyard was now silent. There was not a person in sight and the wind blew very lightly. A small crunching of leaves was heard, as Sora and Kairi walked across the grass. Sora strained slightly, with obvious discomfort in his chest. Kairi helped him slightly. Soon they stopped before a headstone, and Kairi stepped back to leave Sora with a private moment.

Sora looked down at Riku's grave with a great look of sadness on his face. "I didn't want this," he said, "I only wanted to be friends again. I never meant to hurt you Riku. I still can't believe things became the way they did."

Sora suddenly gave a teary chuckle and said, "It's funny, you know. Remember, how he once said we would always remain friends, no matter what happened? And then this happened." Sora felt tears flow and he looked up in the sky as if speaking to Riku directly in heaven.

"I really thought we would stay friends till we died. I never wanted you to hate me Riku. God, I loved you as much as a friend could. You were a brother to me! I…I never imagined this would happen. I…I n-never imagined, I would kill you."

Sora wiped away the tears and looked back at Riku's grave. "I will miss you so much Riku. I didn't mean this, but it happened. I have to live with this. You hated me, but if you didn't I know you wouldn't want me to do the same thing I did with Rachael. I can't fall back into depression. I'm sorry for what I did. I will never forget you Riku. For all time until it ends, you will always be my friend, and my brother."

Kairi came beside him and took his hand, tears forming in her eyes. Sora looked up into the sky. "Goodbye Riku." They both then turned and began to walk away. A warm breeze blew against Sora's hair and he suddenly turned around. "What's wrong?" Kairi said looking at him.

Sora suddenly let a little smile spread across his face. He stared up into the sky for a minute, and nodded. He looked at Kairi and said, "It's nothing." They both turned and began to walk away again. Sora felt the smile get bigger as Riku's voice rung in his head once more.

_I understand. Goodbye brother, Goodbye Sora_

**Well there is the alternate ending. I hope everyone is happy with it! Although I do personally prefer the proper ending, I must say I myself am really happy with this alternate ending. **

**Once more I thank each and every one of you for reading this story. Some point soon (not sure exactly when) my next FanFic will begin, so keep an eye out for it. Thanks so much for reading, hopefully I will see you all again!**


End file.
